I Need You To Protect Me
by Animefun17
Summary: The smile on her face was fake. She was raped by her father and left by her brother. Who can protect her? He came in her life and put his life on the line to protect her from her own nightmares and past. Can she find love in her protector. IchiHime AU
1. Past Troubling Present

**Here is my first AU IchiHime Story. This story has been in my mind for sometime and I just had to share it with you fellow fanfic lovers.**

**I know there are many IchiRuki fans out there but I love IchiHime more so apologize in advance if this story offends you and you love for your couple**

**I Do Not Own Bleach or its Characters... Tite Kubo does **

**^_^ Enjoy!**

* * *

Waking up once again at 3:36 A.M she felt **those** hands again. Waking up at 3 in the morning has been a routine to her. It means she had to be awake for the touches that gave her nightmares and headaches. **Those** hands touched her on her mid back moving down towards her behind. The man with **those** awful hands began to squeeze her behind with one of **those** rough hands. His other hand made her turn onto her back.

"Hey baby girl, Daddy loves you" he started to move one of **those** hands toward her shirt and lift it up over her head to get a better view. "Amazing," he continued to rub her bare chest. **Those** eyes that roamed her chest made her feel worst. She felt salvia forming in her mouth. She was contemplating whether to spit in his face and run to her brother's room where she will be safe or let him continue with his assault. But her brother told her constantly if the man with **those** awful hands and the scary eyes touched her to never fight him because that man will hurt her worst.

She never understood that because every time he came in her room she felt the worst pain ever. What can be worse than the torture she was going through right now and for the past couple of nights? It might even be worst tonight because her brother is not here to protect her. He left here all alone to fend for herself. She knows that he had no other choice because this man with **those** awful hands and eyes sent him away to grandfather's home on the west side of town. He told her to lock her door before she falls asleep but she forgot tonight because she was so tired from doing house work for the woman she called mother.

She closed her eyes as tears streamed down her eyes. She felt a wet sensation and pain between her legs. She sobbed and tried to pass the time by thinking about how her brother is having fun with their wise grandfather.

"Open your eyes you little tramp," he slapped her across her face. She opened her eyes from the pain.

"Yes look into daddy's eyes he'll take good care of you."

Another night of pain and agony for 9 year Orihime Inoue.

* * *

9 years later Orihime stared at her new condo she'll be moving into. 18 years old and finally out of that hell hole of a place she used to call home. Tatsuki came up to her and patted her head.

"He won't touch you anymore Orihime."

Orihime smiled at Tatsuki and picked up her boxes. As they got the last few boxes in, her condo she looked at Tatsuki.

"Tatsuki, will I really be ok her by myself in this big place? I think I should have stuck with a small apartment."

"You'll be fine; your brother bought it for you so use it."

"Sora did leave this to me but still I miss him, I might get lonely in this big place." Orihime stared at the floor thinking of her deceased brother.

"Don't be silly, you have me. I'm just a phone call and a bus ride away if you feel lonely. You'll be safer here on the other side of town away from those bastards of parents."

"I don't think I can make it through the night alone."

Tatsuki grabbed Orihime's face and made her look in her eyes.

"If you wanted me to stay for the night you could have just asked ya know."

"You can move in also."

"Now you're just being silly. Just finish getting settled and we can order out." Orihime smiled.

"Thanks Tatsuki."

* * *

As Orihime sat in her Psychology class she drifted in and out thinking about what she should make for dinner tonight since Tatsuki was stopping by.

"Orihime Inoue" Orihime jumped when she heard her name being called

"Ah yes Professor," she answered with tainted red cheeks.

"Please answer the question."

"Uhh yes sir... Umm... Uhh..." She looked around trying to figure out what the question was but her fellow peers' only snicker at her confusion.

"See me after class."

"But sir-"

"No buts and pay attention for the rest of the class." Orihime lowered her head "Yes sir" Everyone started laughing.

30 minutes later class finally ended/ Orihime started to put her books away and stood up to leave until she heard her professor's voice.

"Ms. Inoue?" She turned to look at the professor as he had fellow students surrounding his desk.

"Yes sir?"

"Please meet me in my office. I might be awhile so please wait there."

"Yes sir." She quickly left his class and made her way to his office to wait for him.

When the professor finally came he looked her over at her as she stared out the window, once again thinking about her dinner preparations for tonight's dinner.

"Ms. Inoue is there something wrong?" He moved towards his chair behind his desk.

"AHH!" Orihime jumped up from being startled. He looked at her as if she lost her mind. "I'm sorry you scared me professor." He looked her over again to see if she was really caught by surprise. She slowly sat back down from his intense stare.

"Ms. Inoue the daydreaming has got to stop. You are a young adult and too old to be daydreaming."

"But professor I was just thinking about what I was making for dinner tonight. I apologize for not being able to answer the question during class but I promised it won't happen again. I will pay close attention. So please don-"

His fist slammed on his desk. Orihime jumped from the noise.

"Profes-" He raised his hand to silence her. She looked at him with confusion. He stood up from his chair and came around his marble desk. Confusion was etched on her face. He leaned on his desk and stared down on her. She started to feel uncomfortable from his intense eyes. He took off his glasses and sighed while rubbing his eyes and pinching his nose. The professor took his hand and slide back his hair and smiled a genuine smile.

"When we are in here you can call me Sōsuke."

"Ex… excuse me sir?"

"Sōsuke, my dear."

"I believe that's inappropriate…" She gasped when he was lean in close to her face with his hands holding the arm rest of the chair she sat in.

"Dear looking so erotic and seductive is inappropriate." He gently placed a kiss on her neck and trailed down to her collarbone. Flashes from the when she was 9 years old popped into her head. **Those** hands and **those** eyes. She was in shocked that it was happening again. Why is it that she always gets placed into this situation? Is there a sign on her ass that says target for rape?

He grabbed her breast and pinched her nipple through her thin blouse while leaving marks on her neck. Tears streamed down her eyes. She felt helpless once again and her brother was not here to save her or protect her. The loneliness started to seep in, the pain, the headaches, the suffering and the arousal came along for the ride.

'Some one save me please. I can't move anymore." Her mind was screaming for someone to rescue her. As big as Tokyo U is, can someone burst through the door and save her? She couldn't move a muscle or speak while he began to unbutton her blouse and slide it down her shoulders to get a better view of her chest.

The office door burst open and startled Orihime.

"Hey, Professor Aizen I need help damn-. What the hell is this?" Orihime lifted her eyes and saw a tall man with bright orange hair, piercing brown eyes and a deep scowl of annoyance. His eyes darted from Professor Aizen to Orihime. His eyes were about to turn back to the professor but quickly whipped back to Orihime. His brown eyes widen when he saw tears streaming down her face and her blouse hanging off her shoulders.

'Help me,' was the words she mouthed before she saw darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Ok tense lolz but it will get better soo please no flames and please review Mama loves feedback lol**


	2. His Determination

**HELLO READERS! Thank you for your awesome reviews, they inspired me greatly. I was really stuck on how to continue this story but here it is. Please enjoy (^_^)**

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR ITS CHARACTERS**

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki quickly ran out of his Anatomy class to meet up with his Psychology professor in his office to discuss more about his 50 page term paper that was due by the end of that week.

"Damnit why is his office all the way on the other side of the campus," huffed Ichigo. While running towards the office, he ran into his lifelong best friend Tatsuki.

"Ichigo, why are you running like an idiot, are you late to class or something?" she asked. He slowed his pace but jogged in placed to keep his tempo going.

"No I have to meet up with Professor Aizen to discuss something's," he replied. He turned his head to look towards the building that was at least 20 feet away.

Tatsuki smirked. "Is he your lover Kurosaki? Is that why you haven't been interested in girls since you started college?"

"Whoa-"He whipped his head around stopping mid jog and stared bewildered at her. "What the hell are you talking about Tatsuki?" She suddenly burst out laughing. "Damnit Tatsuki that's not funny." She clenched her stomach and continued to laugh at her own mini joke. Ichigo grew frustrated. "I'm out of here."

"Wait… wait," she wiped an almost fallen tear from her eye. "I was just in there looking for Orihime, have you seen her."

"Who is that?" he asked confused. Tatsuki looked at him.

"You're kidding me right?" He stared at her with confusion still etched on his face. "Please tell me you're not that pigged headed."

"Pigged headed? What the fuck Tatsuki?" Ichigo said growing frustrated.

"Orihime is the girl I brought with me to your graduation bbq when we graduated high school. She moved here when we were juniors in high school.

"Did she go to high school with us?"

"No you asshole!"

"Then I don't know her. You know I'm bad with names, sometimes with faces."

"Figures, just forget it. She's probably in the library. See ya." She walked away leaving Ichigo dumbfounded.

"Whatever." He turned back towards the office building and walked the rest of the way there.

As he made his way towards Professor Aizen's office he got a shiver down his spine. He looked around searching for the source of his sudden chill but shrugged it off and reached for the doorknob.

"Hey, Professor Aizen I need help damn-. What the hell is this?" Ichigo looked at his professor with his hands on a beautiful girl. Her auburn hair was draped over her bare shoulder and exposed chest. Her eyes were what caught his breath. The deep sorrows of gray orbs glisten with tears. Her tears rolled down her cheeks and off her face. Her rosy lips mouthed "Help me' and she closed her eyes passing out in the chair she sat in.

"Aizen…" Ichigo growled. Aizen straighten up fixing his attire.

"Well Ichigo Kurosaki, what brings you to my office?" he reached for his glasses and placed them back on his face. Ichigo's eyes pierced him as he moved to block the beautiful girl.

"What the fuck is going on in here?"

"Exactly what it looks like."

"You… you're trying to rape a defenseless girl?" Ichigo was shocked at his sudden confession.

"What in tarnation are you speaking of Kurosaki? Miss Orihime Inoue is deeply troubled and I am helping her to face her demons."

"Or… Orihime?" He moved his head to look at the unconscious female in the chair. "Demons? Don't you mean you're giving her more demons to face?"

"Oh Kurosaki, do you listen when you are in my lectures? To help a patient with their past they must face them head on." Aizen walked towards Ichigo, his dark brown eyes not leaving Ichigo's confused eyes. "Kurosaki be a very good student and take her to the infirmary. I believe she's running a fever."

He placed his hand on Ichigo's shoulder not breaking eye contact. "We don't want any more students and faculty members getting the wrong idea when they come in here. Now do we? It would be to dreadful for you and Miss Inoue who still needs to face her demons." He squeezed Ichigo's shoulder to stress his point. "Will you add more fuel to the burns that haven't healed because of your reckless assumptions?"

Ichigo was the first to break eye contact to look at Orihime behind his professor. Aizen removed his hand off of Ichigo's shoulder to walk several steps next to Orihime.

"It's not like you can help her face her demons, now could you. Can you Ichigo Kurosaki protect Miss Inoue?" Ichigo's eyes diverted away from Orihime's unconscious form. "Look at this beautiful woman, not young girl." Aizen grabbed Orihime's chin to direct her face towards Ichigo. He flinched at the movement being issued on her being seen from the corner of his eye.

"Remember Kurosaki, I'm the one with the Ph.D. and the experience to handle her situation. What do you have to help Miss Inoue? A high school diploma? That can't even get you a well-paid job."

Ichigo frowned. "Well Kurosaki? What _can_ you do?" Aizen let go of Orihime's chin then walked towards his chair behind his desk. Ichigo paused for a moment staring at the floor where he stood. Finally his attention went back to the girl lying in the chair. She was beyond beautiful but looking at her so helpless and disoriented set a spark in Ichigo.

"I… I may not be able to help her escape her past but I _can_ help her escape your sick games that you call help." Ichigo moved towards Orihime and fixed her clothing. "I may not be a doctor or have a Ph.D. to prove who I am but I am a man that has a name that means one that protects. I lived by that name since I was young and this fucked up situation will not let me waver my will."

He picked up Orihime bridal style and headed towards the door. Aizen's eyes followed Ichigo's form caring Orihime.

"I will protect Orihime, especially from you Aizen." Ichigo walked out the door with his eyes set with determination on his vow.

"Oh Kurosaki we will see about that," Aizen smirked darkly.

* * *

Hearing hush voices were the first thing Orihime heard when she woke up. She slowly opened her eyes noticing the white walls and curtains.

'Where am I?' She asked herself. When she began to sit up feeling the soft texture she was just laying on. Suddenly she felt movement behind the curtains. "Hello?"

As soon as she spoke the curtains was pulled back revealing Tatsuki and a handsome young man with bright orange hair.

"Oh my Kami! Orihime you're awake!" She quickly ran towards her and grabbed her into a hug.  
Orihime felt a shiver run down her back and slightly push Tatsuki off. She looked at Tatsuki then the area she was surrounded by.

"Sorry Tatsuki but where am I." Tatsuki sat next to Orihime.

"Listen Orihime you passed out today." Tatsuki then looked at the young man standing by the door. "Ichigo here brought you to the infirmary." Orihime took a quick glance at Ichigo.

"Listen Orihime…" Tatsuki trailed off and glance at Orihime. She had a blank stare and was fiddling with the blanket on the infirmary bed. Tatsuki continued.

"Ichigo told me what happen in the office today. I'm really worried about you. Therefore I have come to conclusion that you should probably change universities. I wish that this decision was discussed between us but obviously you have no say right now." She stood up and started pacing back and forth. "He took advantage of you Orihime, that bastard Aizen."

Orihime flinched at the name. Suddenly her memories returned to her when she turned her gaze towards Tatsuki but caught eyes with Ichigo. The scowl on his face made the tears start to form in her eyes.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki saw her tears.

"Those hands and those eyes again," Orihime started to mumble lowly while keeping her eyes locked on Ichigo's.

"Orihime what are you saying?" Tatsuki asked. She walked towards her friend and tried to place a hand on her shoulder to shake her out of her daze. Suddenly Orihime's hand slapped Tatsuki's away.

"Get out!" she shouted. Tatsuki jumped at the sudden bass in Orihime's voice.

"Orih-"

"Get out…. Please I need to be alone," she pleaded. Tatsuki gave Orihime a sad look and decided to give her some space. Ichigo watch as the scene played out and decided the best choice for him was to leave also.

"No! Please I need you to stay." Ichigo had his hand on the door knob. He turned his head to see if her plead to stay was directed towards him.

"Orihime, do you want to talk to Ichigo alone?" asked Tatsuki. Orihime nodded. "Listen Orihime, I think its best if-"

"Tatsuki… let me talk to him for a few minutes. Please," Orihime pleaded.

"Ok, fine I'll be right outside. Call me if you need anything." Tatsuki walked towards the door but stopped in front of Ichigo. "Ichigo…" Tatsuki paused not giving Ichigo eye contact. "Please be patient with her," her bangs of her hair covering her concerned eyes.

"I know," Ichigo said. Tatsuki walked out the door without saying another word.

Ichigo walked up towards the infirmary bed. He stood with his hands in his pockets waiting for Orihime's next words.

"It's Ichigo right?" Orihime started off still fiddling with the infirmary blanket.

"Yes."

"Thank you for helping me. I thought that no one will come to save me." Orihime tilted her head to look into Ichigo's eyes. She flinched at his eyes as they pierced through her own.

"Why the hell didn't you fight back or scream for help? I mean did you want him to rape you?" Orihime started to grow irritated at his accusations.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean come on, you couldn't be that helpless. There are roughly about 15,000 students that go here and more than 6,000 faculty members that work here. Knowing those statistics you never thought of fighting back and screaming for help?"

"Please tell me you're _not_ going to lecture me for being a victim?"

"Well someone has to." Ichigo closed his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. Orihime began to think about those hands that touched her body and those eyes that roamed her body. She couldn't take her mind on that trip to the past so she finally snapped.

"What do you know you sick bastard?" Ichigo's arm dropped to his sides while his eyes open in shock at her sudden outburst. She continued to stare at blanket.

"Wha-"Orihime's head snapped up to look into Ichigo's shocked eyes.

"You don't know what I've been through to lecture me about being a victim." Tears began to form in her eyes. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Ichigo still in shock couldn't find his words to reply to her question.

"I was ra…" she paused for a moment then shook her head. "You know what, never mind just leave." Orihime wiped her tears away with her back hand.

Finally getting his voice back he replied back.

"Listen Orihime, I don't want to be the bad guy here."

"Really? You're really having a hard time proving that." Ichigo sighed.

"Ok I deserved that," he placed his hand on the back of his head. "Listen, Professor Aizen is a sick bastard. You and I really don't know what he's capable of doing. I just want to help you."

"Help me?" asked Orihime.

"Yeah. That man looks like he will stop at nothing until you break and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"What exactly are you asking me?" Ichigo started to blush when her big gray eyes stared at him with confusion.

"I… I want to protect you Orihime. Will you let me protect you? Not only from Aizen, but your past as well."

* * *

**What do you think? **

**I know Orihime's character is a little bit off but it's my story in an alternate universe. Trust me I love her personality but in this story her character has a little more back bone. Now Ichigo's character came off harsh but there's a reason for that. So please no flames and let me know what you think so far.**

** Mama LOVES reviews lolz**


	3. Intruder Alert

**I'M BACK, and faster than before.**

**So did anyone realize that in the previous chapter I had Aizen play minds games on Ichigo? I was inspired by Chapter 389. There's going to be a lot of those. Anyway thank you so much for the reviews. I swear when I get reviews I get ideas for the next chapter. Keep them coming please and thanxx**

**ENJOY**

**I don't own Bleach or its Characters**

* * *

"No."

"What?" Ichigo took a step back from her sudden answer. She turned her head to look at the dark sky.

"I don't need protection especially from the likes of you." Orihime pulled back the blanket and got off the infirmary bed.

"Orihime, you can't be serious?"

"Oh I'm very serious Mr. Ichigo Kurosaki." Orihime started to make her way towards the door, "I can protect myself, thank you very much."

Ichigo's tongue clicked in his mouth.

"I highly doubt that Orihime." Ichigo grabbed Orihime's arm and threw her on the bed. It happened so fast for Orihime. She soon opened her eyes to see Ichigo's face only inches away from her own. Ichigo placed his hand on Orihime's hip and tugged at her blouse. She gasped at his sudden gesture.

"Tell me Orihime, what's going through your mind right now?" He lifted her blouse past her belly button and brushed his hand on her flat stomach. She closed her eyes and shuddered at his touch.

'I can do this,' she told herself. 'I can play this game too.'

She slowly opened her eyes. Ichigo caught his breath when he saw the lust emanating off her gorgeous eyes. He began to remove his hand from her mid-section, but stopped when a soft whine escaped her lips.

"Mhmm don't stop Ichigo." She slowly moved her hand towards his. "Prove to me that you doubt my protection for myself." She took his hands in her soft one and placed it on her breast. Ichigo closed his eyes. "What's wrong? Are you nervous, or are you still a virgin?"

Ichigo's eyes snapped open at her sudden questions. He quickly removed himself from on top of her and sat a few inches away from her. He placed his hand on his face and sighed.

"What is wrong with you?" Orihime sat up on her elbows.

"Trust me there's nothing wrong with me," she snapped. She got off the bed and moved in front of Ichigo. He removed his hand from his face and watched as she walked between his legs. Orihime pushed him down on the bed and climbed on top of him. Ichigo grew nervous from her sudden intrusion in his personal space.

"What the he-"

"Shhh,' she placed her finger on his lips. She straddled him and instantly felt his hardness through her denim shorts. "Mhmm someone is happy?" Orihime moved her hand and grabbed his member. He sucked in his breath. He quickly reacted and grabbed her wrist to stop her from going further.

"Stop it." He said through clenched teeth. Orihime smirked and released his member. Ichigo released the breath he was holding. "Thank Kami."

Orihime got off him and fixed her clothing.

"I don't know what's going through your head Orihime, but you need serious help. Maybe some advice to help you through this, I don't know phase I guess." Ichigo sat up and stared at Orihime.

She continued to adjust her blouse.

"Yo, did you hear what I said?" Ichigo stood up frustrated. Orihime stopped fixing her blouse and sighed.

"I heard you."

"So are you going to get help?"

"Look," she snapped her head to look straight at Ichigo. "I don't need help from a psychiatrist, a doctor, Tatsuki, and especially not you."

Ichigo's scowl grew deeper.

"Listen Or-"

"No you listen," she said cutting him off. "I don't need your help or advice on getting help. However, here's some advice for you." She walked up to him and poked him in the chest. "Stay the hell away from me." Orihime turned on her heels and walked towards the door. "And I mean it Ichigo Kurosaki." She opened the door then slammed it shut as she walked out.

Ichigo fell back on the bed and slapped his face with the palm of his hand.

"Shit!"

* * *

As Orihime walked towards her little condo, she thought of Ichigo. From his distinct height, his pristine chin, his pronounced Adam's apple to his silk yet rough voice. Ichigo's voice proved so much determination.

"Did he really want to protect me?" she asked herself. She began to picture him again. She shuddered at the sudden chill that ran down her spine.

Orihime thought about his face and how his features stuck out to her. Ichigo had a very handsome face. The deep scowl he wore when he was angry at her. Those beautiful brown eyes that held passion and strength. His lips that spoke protection for her, even with a lopsided frown. She found him attractive, but his attitude told a different story.

But who is she to judge. She lied to Ichigo saying that she can protect herself. Can she really defend herself against Aizen?

His eyes that bore into her own while she sat frozen as he took advantage of her. She couldn't protect herself from her own flesh and blood that helped produce her. What can she do towards Aizen, besides sit like a ragged doll?

Tears made their way down her cheeks. She stopped walking and stared at the dark sky.

"Sora I'm scared. Why did you leave me alone?" she said.

Orihime turned her eyes towards her lonely condo. She sighed and continued walking while wiping her tears away on her sleeve.

When she finally reached inside her home, her house phone began to ring. She shuffled out of her shoes and made her way towards the ringing object before her answering machine picked up.

"Hello."

"…"

"Hello?" she answered again.

Finally she heard heavy breathing on the other end.

"Who the hell is this? If you don't answer I'm hanging up."

"No you won't" said a deep smooth voice.

"Who… Who is this?" she asked starting to panic.

"Ms. Inoue I am ashamed of you. Why would you do something so childish?"

"Who are you?"

"Does it matter?" they answered quickly.

"No… but I would like to know please." Orihime started to panic.

"Sweetheart you don't want to know. But if I tell you would I get a prize for cooperating?"

"Uhh... I don't know… no?"

"Mmm not good. I love prizes. All well."

"Who are you? You know what, forget it." Orihime slammed the phone back on the hook and walked away. As she took two steps away, her phone rang again.

"What?" she yelled.

"Orihime?" said a soft voice on the other end.

"Tatsuki?"

"Am I calling at a bad time?"

"No, it's fine."

"I called because I was worried about you."

"…"

"Orihime? Are you there?" asked Tatsuki.

"Yes, I'm here."

"Are you ok? And who were you expecting to answer the phone?

"I'm sorry; I thought you were someone else." Orihime pinched the bridge of her nose hoping to relieve some stress.

"Oh… ok. I wanted to talk to you but you left the infirmary so quickly. Ichigo told me you guys got into an argument."

"Yes, you can say we did."

"Orihime," Tatsuki paused for a moment then sighed into the phone. "I'm really worried about you. I don't know the full story because Ichigo left some things out. I can feel he did, so I was hoping to hear your side of the story."

"About what?" Orihime walked towards her kitchen while balancing the phone between her shoulder and ear. "If it's about the argument I had with Ichigo, he was the one that started it, not me." Filled the kettle with water and placed it over the fire on her stove.

"No Orihime, not that story," she paused again.

"Then what story?"

"The story between you and Aizen," she whispered.

"…"

"Orihime please let me help yo-"

"I don't remember," cutting off Tatsuki.

"Wha… What?"

"Listen Tatsuki, I'm pretty tired. I'll see you tomorrow."

"No Orihime, don't do this to me!" Tatsuki yelled.

"What am I doing to you?"

"You're shutting me out again like you did when we were in middle school before you moved away. Please don't shut me out again," Tatsuki pleaded.

"…why?" she whispered

"What?" asked Tatsuki.

"Why do you want to know?" she yelled. "If I do tell you all you're going to give me is pity again? I don't need pity Tatsuki, I need a friend. As a matter of fact how about some space!"

"Or-"

"Bye Tatsuki." Orihime slammed the phone the second time that night. She was beyond furious. She turned off the kettle and made her way to her bathroom.'

Orihime began to take off her clothes and felt her arms getting wet. She stopped taking her clothes off and made her way towards her bathroom mirror. She sobbed when she say her tear stained face.

"I don't need help!" she yelled at her reflection.

"Yes you do."

Orihime whirled around to see a tall figure blocking the door. She screamed at the sight of her intruder. But it was cut short when the figure slapped their hand over her mouth and made their way behind her while holding her arms together.

"Shh darling. We don't want to wake the neighbors, now do we?" The intruder pressed their mouth near her ear. "Why did you hang up? I wanted our game to continue." The intruder's voice sent a shiver down her spine

Orihime tried to squirm her way out of the intruder's grasp.

"Stop fidgeting, before you feel something you know damn well you can't handle." Orihime eyes widen while her movements came to a stop. "Aw were you really not up to this fabulous game we have planned. "

'We?' Orihime's mind screamed.

The intruder whipped her around to face their way.

Orihime's eyes widen when she recognized her intruder.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Aizen's malicious nephew.

* * *

**0_o WOWZERS! This story is going somewhere I haven't planned. But I love it!**

**Oh I almost forgot. If you wondering what Ichigo was doing in the infirmary to Orihime, he was just testing her. You know to see if she can really protect herself. Let me know if you think she did well proving herself.**


	4. Panic Rising

**My notes are at the end of this chapter.**

**HAPPY READINGS!**

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ITS CHARACTERS… sometimes I wish I did. o_0 Imagine that?**

* * *

Ichigo slammed his dorm room door.

"What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

Ichigo threw his back pack on the floor and made his way to his mini fridge to grab a drink. As soon as he opened it his cell phone began to ring.

"Hey son, hope I didn't catch you at a bad time."

"No you didn't"

"Good, good. So how's school going? Got laid yet?"

"Listen old man if I could of I would have kicked you where the good Lord split you right through this phone."

"Ok, ok I'm sorry. Can't a father be a little concerned for his son's sexuality?" Isshin Kurosaki laughed.

Ichigo sighed into the phone. "Yeah, whatever."

Isshin cut his laughter short.

"Umm, son is something bothering you?"

"Isn't my sexuality you're main concern at the moment?" Ichigo snapped. "Why do you care about what's bothering me?"

"Well for one thing, you're being crueler to me than you usually are when I ask what's wrong. Second you're sighing into the phone. The only time you did that was when you and Rukia broke up 2 years ago."

"I can handle this… I think."

"Well can you give me a brief summary of your problems?"

Ichigo paused for a moment, debating whether or not to share his fears with his father. He exhaled a heavy sigh.

"There's this girl-"

"I knew it!" Isshin screamed into the phone. "Oh Masaki my angel, our son has finally moved on!"

"Damnit old man, move away from that poster. You know what forget it, bye."

"Wait, wait I'm sorry. Please continue with what you were saying. There's a girl…" Isshin waited for his son to continue.

"… She needs my help dad."

"Did she ask for help?"

"Well no, but I know she needs my help. I need to protect her."

"Don't do it son."

"Do what?"

"Don't do this to yourself again. Don't push yourself to be needed. You did this with Rukia and that's why your relationship ended so badly."

"The last time I checked, she cheated on me with my best friend."

"And what led to that?"

"Are you saying I made her cheat on me?"

"No Ichigo, I'm not saying that. You both are equally responsible but it was a high school relationship. You both grew up and moved on," explained Isshin.

"Oh I guess you haven't heard but Renji and Rukia is married with a child on the way.

"WHAT!" Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"They got married straight after high school. But I'm not thinking about her right now. Orihime is my main priority right now and she's suffering. I can tell."

"Answer me this. Did she ask you for protection or help?"

"…no…she told me to stay the hell away from her."

"Hmm sounds like she's a bit feisty." Isshin chuckled.

"She was never like that. Tatsuki told me in middle school Orihime was really sweet and loved to smile."

"Orihime sounds… wait a minute. Orihime… what's her last name?"

"Uhh Inoue. Why?"

"Shit!"

"What? Dad what's wrong?"

"Oh um the pot on the stove is burning. I'll call you back soon. Bye."

CALL ENDED

Ichigo stared at his cell phone for a moment.

"What's his problem? I guess Yuzu isn't cooking tonight." He threw his phone on the bed and headed straight for the shower.

Ichigo turned on the shower head waiting for the water to warm up. While he waited he sat on the toilet and thought of a plan on how to get close to Orihime without scaring her.

* * *

Orihime started to panic all over again. Grimmjow's hand moved from her mouth to the top of her left breast.

"Mmm the smell of fear, and to feel it is more exciting." He whispered.

"Grimmjow? Why must you play with Aizen's prey?" Orihime's eyes widen when she seen another figure enter into her small bathroom.

"Fuck it I seen her first!"

"Aizen will punish you. You know that right?" Grimmjow clenched his hand into a fist.

"Damnit Nel, shut up!" Orihime stared at the beautiful young lady with flowing light sea green hair, big hazel eyes and flawless skin. But her eyes read death which made Orihime quiver with fear.

Grimmjow shoved Orihime to the ground.

"Look what you did Nel!"

"What?" she responded softly.

"She had fear for me, now because of you she fears your soft ass. Fuck!" Grimmjow punched through Orihime's medicine cabinet.

Orihime's eyes widen when she seen her medicine cabinet shatter to bits to pieces. Glass shards flew past her and a piece sliced her cheek. She slowly moved her hand to touch her cheek. Orihime moved her hand to look at the blood smeared on her hand.

Grimmjow sniffed the air and smelt fresh blood. He grew angry.

"Oh Aizen will have your head now." Nel shook her head smirking.

Grimmjow whipped his head around to look at Nel.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?

"Aizen said to bring her _un_harmed. She's bleeding, that's harmed you destructive savage."

Grimmjow gritted his teeth.

"I can fix this."

"No you can't," Nel said rolling her eyes. "The last time you tried to fix something you killed her." Orihime snapped her head up to lock eyes with Grimmjow.

'Killed her? Who?' Orihime's mind began racing. Grimmjow smiled.

"Oh yeah, little Ms. Momo Hinamori. That bitch was so annoying." He started laughing with malice. Orihime tried to search for a way out.

He stopped and knelt in front of Orihime.

"But Aizen is in love with you. He wants you alive. I don't know what he sees in you but he wants you dearly. Damn as sexy as you look I would have fucked you already. What's keeping Aizen from doing it?"

"Maybe, you sick twisted pervert, Aizen wants her more for her mind than her body," Nel replied disgusted. Grimmjow scoffed.

"Whatever." He walked out the bathroom. Nel turned to face a quivering Orihime who was fighting demons in her mind.

"Please, who the hell are you people and how did you get in?" Orihime said finally finding her voice.

"Well that sexually savage is my brother Grimmjow and my name is Nel. As of how we got in, well like any other intruder, the front door," she chuckled.

"What… but I locked… I could of…" Orihime's voiced trailed off.

"Poor child," Nel tsked. She walked towards Orihime while pulling out a small cloth and placed it over her mouth. "It's ok, we won't hurt you." She whispered softly in her ear. Orihime's tears slide down her cheeks catching into the cloth. The darkness fell on her once again for that day.

* * *

Ichigo stepped out his shower when he heard his phone ringing. He grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist. He did a little jog to get his phone.

"Hello," he answered.

"Uh hi Ichigo, it's Tatsuki."

"Yeah wassup." Ichigo sat on his bed while switching his phone to his next ear.

"It's about Orihime. I'm worried about her. She hung up on me before saying that she needed space. She never pushed me out like this. Well, not since middle school," Tatsuki sighed. "I called her back but she didn't answer."

"What am I supposed to do about it? She told me to stay the hell away from her. Exact words"

"She said what?"

"Look Tatsuki, you can't help someone who doesn't want to be helped…" Ichigo's voiced trailed off. What the hell was he saying? Why was he giving such advice to Tatsuki when he himself should be taking his own advice?

"Please Ichigo… don't say that please." Ichigo heard Tatsuki sniffle. Was she crying? Tough tomboy Tatsuki was crying on the phone with _him _listening?

"Tatsuki-"

"I really worried about her. That smile she puts on isn't real. Orihime maybe 18 but she's still child, well a childlike mind. She didn't have a chance to grow up like we did. She needs guidance-"

"Tatsuki you're babying her."

"No I'm not," she cried. "All I want to do is protect her. Someone has to."

"Me too," Ichigo whispered.

"Why? You didn't even know who she was," Tatsuki yelled.

Ichigo was silent trying to gather his thoughts, while Tatsuki sobbed on the other end.

"Listen Tatsuki not knowing her doesn't mean I can't protect her. You didn't know me when we were young, but you helped me when I was being bully." Tatsuki sniffed. "And man did you wail on those boys. I thought you were a man on the inside. You are a girl right?"

Tatsuki giggled softly.

"Ichigo, you idiot." Ichigo smiled.

"Look I'll go to her house and check up on her. I'm guessing you're still at work that's why you're calling me."

"Yeah but I thought she told you to stay the hell away from her."

"Well this is more important than her ego."

"Thanks Ichigo, this means a lot to me."

"Yeah, yeah just tell me her address and I'll call you when I get there."

Ichigo drove slowly down a peaceful street searching for Orihime's address. He finally pulled up to Luxury Condos.

"Does her financial aid go towards her rent?" He parked his car and stepped out. Closing the door, he looked around for any signs of life. Ichigo locked his car then looked down at his watch which read 11:26 P.M.

He inhaled and exhaled to relax his nerves.

'I don't know why I'm so nervous,' he thought. Ichigo shrugged his shoulders and swiftly walked toward the building.

He pressed the elevator. Suddenly he got a chill down his back.

"Fuck not again," he said to himself. He searched for the stairs. Ichigo knew something was wrong. He took two steps at a time trying to reach the 4th floor.

When he finally reached, he raced down the hall to her condo 403.

Ichigo banged on the door.

"Orihime! Are you there? Open the door please, it's Ichigo!"

"Aye, young man, what the hell you doing? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Ichigo whipped his body around to come face to face with an older woman from condo 404.

"What do you want with Ms. Orihime?"

"She's my friend and I think she's in danger."

"You _think_ she's in danger? For as long as that young lady has been living there she hasn't caused any trouble or given trouble. Why would she be in danger at 11:30 at night?"

"Look I'm wasting my time talking to you." Ichigo turned back around and continued to bang on her door. "Orihime!"

_**WHACK**_

"What the hell?" Ichigo grabbed his head. He moved his eyes toward the older woman again. "What the hell was that for?"

"I have a key you rude little boy. And if you attack me I wouldn't mind hurting you again in self-defense." She raised her cane. Ichigo could have sworn that was not there before. "Now move."

Ichigo stepped aside while the lady pulled a key from her house dress. When she unlocked the door she moved aside and looked Ichigo up and down.

"Are you a stalker?" Ichigo rubbed his head trying to soothe the bump on his head.

"No ma'am, I am not a stalker."

"Mhmm. Well you're not her boyfriend are you?" Ichigo removed his hand from his head and searched for blood.

"No, I'm afraid not."

"Hmph, good because she can do way better." Ichigo felt his vein twitched. "You got twenty seconds to search for her then get out." Ichigo faced the lady.

"Thank you," he said while bowing. He ran inside. "Orihime, are you in here?" He ran through her kitchen then poked his head in her bedroom. He saw how neatly her bed was made and how nothing was disturbed.

"Orihime!" He ran past another room which looks more like a small library. He searched inside and recognized her back pack that she had earlier in Aizen's office. Ichigo shook his head trying to forget her frighten face from that time.

He ran back out towards the kitchen and past her living room. He saw a picture of man and small candles surrounding it. He turned around to go down the next hall. He saw her deck at the end of the hall but didn't see movement.

Ichigo slowed his pace when all he met was silence. He turned to see another bedroom. Guessing it was a guess room he kept moving. He began to walk farther down the hall towards what he believe is the bathroom. When Ichigo reached the door framed he inhaled a shaky breath.

"No…" he whispered.

* * *

**Ohh yes another chapter DONE! Now this chapter blew me away with because I wrote this in 4 hours and some minutes not counting seconds. I'm proud of myself ^_^**

**Now the death of Momo was to prove how destructive Grimmjow is. He is my 2nd favorite Espada after Ulquiorra of course. Nel is my 3rd. Now I chose those two to be siblings because they are complete opposites of each other which evens out the pair.**

**I also know you peeped the relationship between Rukia and Ichigo. That idea came to me out of nowhere that's how I started writing this chapter.**

**Am I forgetting anything?**

**Oh yes. Why hasn't anyone reported Aizen? Ah my lovely readers that will be explained in the next chapter. PROMISE.**

**Please review. Next chapter? Maybe tomorrow or Sunday… but tomorrow is looking type bright for another chapter**


	5. Tattered and Beaten

**Another chapter for my wonderful readers.**

**This chapter is full of mind games and slight lemon. Enjoy!**

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR ITS CHARACTERS**

* * *

No Orihime. Shattered glass, medicine and bandage wrappings were the first things that met Ichigo's eyes when he entered the bathroom in Orihime's home. He walked further in to inspect the rest of the room.

"This can't be happening," he said out loud. He fished into his pocket grabbing his cellphone but was distracted.

"Boy what happen in here?" asked the older woman from 404.

"She's not here. Someone must have kidnapped her. I have to call the police."

"What are you waiting for? Hurry up." The older woman's eyes drifted to the bathroom floor staring at the shattered pieces. "I hope she's alright," she whispered.

Lying on a cold ground, Orihime opened her eyes to a dark room with dim lighting. She tried to move but realized that her hands and feet were bound.

"Ahh precious Orihime is awake hmm," said a harsh familiar voice. Orihime slightly lifted her head to meet the eyes of the voice. The light shade of menacing blue eyes caught Orihime's sight first, then the light green sea hair color. Those figures were standing on both sides of one figure that was seated on a stool.

Orihime's eyes diverted to the figure that was sitting down facing her. She choked on a gasp when she recognized the figure.

"Ohh sweetheart, cat got your tongue," the smooth voice said.

"Why… why am I here, especially with the likes of you? Aren't you supposed to be in jail, you sick twisted ba-"

"Now don't say something you might regret." Aizen smirked at her as her eyes lowered to the ground. "Good girl. Now as for me being in jail, that's never going to happen. You see I am like a god, hell maybe higher than that. No one can touch me."

"That doesn't explain why you're not in jail you as-"

"Shut your fucking mouth, you little tramp," yelled Grimmjow. Orihime jumped at the booming voice.

"Grimmjow relax," Nel said calmly. Grimmjow whipped his head to meet Nel's figure.

"Oh come on. Don't you want to beat her ass too? She's so disrespectful. How dare she disrespect Lord Aizen like that?"

"I know but Lord Aizen knows what he is doing. Now let's give them some privacy." Nel took Grimmjow's hand and led him out the door.

"Rude bitch," mumbled Grimmjow.

Orihime was taken aback by the negative vibe from Grimmjow. It was different back at her apartment.

"Now don't mind him. He's probably jealous because I'm giving you my undivided attention," Aizen said while smirking.

"Like hell I am!" Grimmjow yelled from a far distance.

"Grimmjow!" Nel shouted.

"Oww… ok sorry." Aizen smiled.

"To answer your question my dear, I haven't been put in custody because I know the chief of police and he happens to know you too."

"He knows me?" Aizen's eyes were fixated on Orihime's trembling body.

Aizen moved off the stool and made his way in front of Orihime. He pulled her up so she was standing directly in front of him. He slowly lifted his hand and pushed a strand of auburn hair behind her ear.

"I know what you did in your past Ms. Orihime Inoue."

"What I did?" questioned Orihime.

"Ahh yes. Sora Inoue, he is your older brother, correct?" her eyes widen from the name.

"How do you know him?"

"You see, being friendly with the right people can get you far." His hand moved to her ear to her shoulder. "Now your past is just terrible. You father a drunken gambler with heavy debts, your mother a whore trying to pay for your father's debts and your older brother Sora. He was care taker since you turn 10. After your grandfather died he made his way back to find you."

Tears rolled down Orihime's cheeks.

"You were tattered and beaten. You were also raped by your father. What a sick man he was. He raped you night after night. Your mother didn't care did she? Well most likely she was out having her own fun. Terrible parents they were. But you were saved. Sora was 24 when he finally came and got you from that disaster of a home. But it was a short lived happy ending hmm? He died at the age of 27."

"Please stop."

"Oh no, I'm just beginning. I wonder why he died so young. Oh yes I know, Ms. Orihime Inoue killed her own brother."

"Kami please stop," she whispered with her bangs hiding her eyes.

"Why would you kill Sora? Your only family member that fought to keep you safe, and took care of your battered soul. He was such a sweet loving man. But he left you in that home with parents who just didn't care for no one but themselves, it was too late. He was too late. They destroyed you by the time he came. You were broken beyond repair dear."

"Aizen please stop," Orihime sobbed. He moved his hand to stroke her hair.

"Ohh but did you stop when Sora asked?" Aizen felt Orihime tremble. "Poor Sora all he wanted to do was check on you in the middle of the night to make sure you were safe, but you Orihime. My, my you didn't trust Sora did you?"

He moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Aizen let his chin rest on top of Orihime's head.

"Ms. Orihime Inoue had a knife under her pillow. You stabbed Sora over and over when he screamed for you to stop." Orihime bit her bottom lip drawing blood. "Sora pleaded for you to stop but you kept stabbing away."

"But it's not my fault."

"Oh it isn't your fault. It's not your fault that your brother looks so much like you father in the moon light?"

"It's not my fault." Aizen whipped her around to face him.

"But it is Orihime. You killed your own brother, who by the way, was defenseless and did nothing wrong to you.

"He left me in that house. It's his fault he died. He killed himself, I didn't kill him."

"But you did. You had the knife under your pillow. You can't fool me like you did the police officer that found you bloody and teary that night. You see you're not 13 anymore. You're 18 and not little Ms. Innocent. You're a murder.

"BUT IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Orihime screamed. She began sobbing uncontrollably. "I love Sora, he saved me. It was a mistake," she choked.

"Luckily no one knows about your past but me. Orihime," he grabbed her chin to look in to his soulless brown orbs. "You will be mine and mine alone." He gentle placed a kiss on her lips. "Now who do you belong to?"

Orihime searched his eyes for hope.

"I'm yours Aizen," she replied finding no hope whatsoever.

* * *

Orihime walked home hugging herself trying to seek warmth in the cold fall night. While walking she saw flashing lights in front of her home. Police officers gathered in front of their squad cars taking to her neighbors in her building. Wanting avoid talking to the police officers Orihime turned around walking away from her home.

"Orihime! Thank Kami you're ok. Where have you been?" She turned around to see Ichigo running up to her. A police Officer was walking behind him.

"Ichigo, what's going on around here?" Ichigo eyed Orihime.

'She has got to be cold,' Ichigo thought to himself. He eyed her clothing. Barely anything on, just a button up blouse and her knee length flower printed skirt. 'Where the hell are her shoes?' his mind yelled.

"Hello Ms. Orihime, I'm Officer Shuuhei Hisagi." He extended his hand to shake her hand. Orihime stared at his hand. She slowly reached out for his hand but pulled back last second.

"Why are officers in front of my home?" Officer Hisagi frowned while placing his hand back to his side. He eyed her appearance for himself.

"Well for one thing, your boyfriend here saw-"

"He's not my boyfriend," she snapped cutting him off.

Ichigo focused on her edgy form.

"I apologize. Ichigo here found your home slightly disturbed and saw that you were kidnapped from your home."

"I'm fine so you can go now."

"Ma'am it's best if you tell us where you were." Officer Hisagi pulled out a small notepad from his back pocket.

"I was with a friend."

"With your clothes slightly shredded and your cheek bleeding?" he asked. "And no shoes?"

Orihime curled her toes into the cold ground.

"I just want to go home," turning her eyes away from the officer. Ichigo's heart dropped when he heard her desperate plea.

"Ma'am I'm just going to be forward with you. Were you raped?" Orihime slowly lifted her eyes to meet the officer's stern eyes.

"No," she replied through clenched teeth.

"Thank you. It would be appreciated if you tell your love one's where you been and have them not worry about your safety. Good night." He closed his notepad and extended his hand towards Ichigo.

"Thank you Officer Hisagi," Ichigo said. He pulled Ichigo closer so Orihime won't hear their small conversation.

"I advise you keep an eye on her. We have too many reports on this girl."

"What... what do you mean?"

"Your girlfriend isn't as innocent as she looks." They both turned to face Orihime who was looking at the ground hugging herself.

Shuuhei let go of Ichigo's hand and began walking back to his squad car while giving orders to his fellow officers.

Ichigo made his way back to Orihime.

"Are you ready to go home now?" Ichigo asked.

"Why were you even in my house?" Orihime snapped. Ichigo was taken aback by her attitude.

"Well for one thing, Tatsuki called me saying she was worried about you. Second thing, I was worried about you-"

"Why? You don't even know me."

"I know enough to see that you need help."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're hiding something. I understand if you won't tell me but Tatsuki. Come on, pushing everyone away that wants to help you isn't helping you."

"Whatever." Orihime started to walk away, but Ichigo grabbed her arm to whirl her around to face him.

"You see what I mean. You're pushing people away who want to help you."

"Let go of me."

"Damnit Orihime," Ichigo said through clenched teeth.

"Let go of me!" she screamed. Orihime snatched her hand from his hand and started running to her condo. Ichigo followed close on her heels.

She turned her head slightly while running watching Ichigo running close behind her.

Orihime cut the corner and dodged into the stairs and ran to the 4th floor. Fishing out for her keys in her skirt pocket she heard Ichigo's voice calling out her name.

"Orihime!"

"Leave me alone damnit." Trying to find the right key for her door, she dropped her keys on the floor when Ichigo grabbed her shoulder and whirled her around.

He pulled her into hug her. She tried to push him away but he kept holding her.

"Let me go!" Tears made their way down her flushed cheeks that was filled with anger. Orihime didn't know why she was angry, or who she was angry with. Aizen for trapping her, Ichigo for trying to help her, or herself for believing in this man that might look past her haunting past.

Orihime started sobbing and tried to fight against Ichigo's strong chiseled chest. Her will was quickly fading when she heard his soft whispers.

"It's ok, you're not alone." She held a tight griped on Ichigo's jacket.

"You," she choked. "You can't protect someone like me who is tattered and broken." Her tears soaked his jacket. "You can't fall in love with someone like me. You just can't," she cried.

He pulled away from her and stared into her gray orbs that glisten with fallen tears.

"I'm sorry," Ichigo moved a strand of her hair behind her ear and lean in close. "But it's too late." His lips met her own quivering lips. He kissed her with so much passion that she didn't want it to end.

* * *

**Well here you go another chapter.**

**Now you know about Orihime's past and Aizen's power over her. Can I say scary much?**

**What's in store for the next chapter I have no clue lolz. Please Review**


	6. Frustration & Stubborness

I apologize for my almost 4 month absence. It was absolutely ridiculous to leave my lovely readers hanging, but hey it was my vacation time. But I'M BACK!

This chapter is getting serious… close to the plot I guess but truly exciting

Read to find out (^_^)

I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ITS CHARACTERS

ENJOY!

* * *

Ichigo sucked on her luscious lips as his fingers was softly playing in her auburn hair. His tongue teased her lower lip to grant him access. She hesitantly parted her lips to give him access.

Ichigo slipped his tongue in and roamed her cavern. Her taste was as sweet as he always imagined it would be. Ichigo tugged on her hair while grasping her smooth neck to push her head in a slight angle to deepen the kiss.

Orihime took her time getting used to Ichigo invading her personal space. However, she didn't mind his fingers tugging her hair and his thumb on the next hand rubbing her neck pulse. She gripped his jacket to pull him in closer so she can tasted more of him. Suddenly her tongue joins the war and invades his cavern. His taste was insatiable.

Orihime moaned in his mouth wanting more.

'Damnit,' screamed Ichigo's mind. Hearing her moan sent him throbbing. 'I need to relax.'

Ichigo and Orihime pulled apart gasping for air. As Ichigo stared at Orihime he couldn't help but be aroused at her flushed cheeks. Her heavy panting and eyes glossed over with lust. He doesn't only want to protect her but claim her as his own.

She felt heat coming from her spot as Ichigo looked her over with lust etched in his eyes. He looked absolutely hot. However she felt nervous. She knew she couldn't fall in love with him. It was too risky. She still had to erase her past and her upcoming future with Aizen.

Tears were threatening to flow out of her eyes. Orihime averted her eyes away from his own.

Ichigo catching her nervousness bent down and grabbed her keys off the floor. He stood back up and handed her the keys,

"I think its best that we go inside."

Orihime nodded her head still trying to control her heat. She turned around and took a deep breath before putting her key in the keyhole.

Placing her key in the keyhole finding it still unlocked from the police being inside. She turned the knob to enter. Stepping in, Ichigo was only two steps in when he grabbed Orihime and claimed her lips again. His foot kicked the door closed. He pushed her further into her apartment condo.

Orihime gasped at Ichigo's sudden eagerness. She raised her hands to push him back but found that his lips were too soft to let go. Her hands moved to wrap around his neck.

Ichigo felt her melt into his kiss. He knew he was doing something right. Orihime was delicate. Even though she tried to be strong her eyes would always affect her anger. He needs to protect her. He was going to protect her from that bastard Aizen. Orihime was his and he was going to claim what was his.

As he pushed her further in her apartment, he couldn't help but run his hand down her deep curved back to grip her behind. Ichigo lifted Orihime up as her legs wrapped around his hips. She gasped when she felt his erection through her skirt. Feeling him made her more excited and she pushed her tongue into his to deepen the kiss. She wanted more and she will get more from this man.

Their tongues were in a heated battle to dominate the other. Orihime was winning that battle from hearing Ichigo groan from her hand pulling his bright orange locks.

Her thoughts started to run wild. The images flashed through her mind of seeing him naked on top or him under her. Feeling him move in and out of her had the pit of her stomach feel a slight pain. She wanted to let him know she wanted him out of pure pleasure. She couldn't help her sick mind. It was twisted from a young age. She didn't want love making she wanted a pure fuck buddy to blow her mind. Is that too much to ask for?

When he pushed her on the nearest wall, he hiked up her skirt to feel her soft thighs. She growled in his mouth. His lips left her own and found her pulse on her neck. His tongue lapped over the pounding pulse to reach her earlobe. He left a trail of his saliva from her neck to her ear. He started to kiss the trail to remove the wetness. His kisses were enticing for her to moan out loud.

Suddenly the image of Aizen flashed into her mind. Aizen touching her instead of Ichigo made her heart race in a panic until she heard Ichigo whisper her name.

"Stop… you can't do this," Orihime struggled to say but ended as a soft whisper. Ichigo paused by her ear and whispered to her.

"Do you really want me to stop…Orihime?" he breathed into her ear as his tongue entered it.

As soon as she was about to answer his question, her home phone started to ring.

"Fuck!" Ichigo cursed as he lean his head against the wall where he pressed Orihime on.

She began to struggle to get off the wall to answer the phone. While she was walking towards the phone, Ichigo pulled her arm back.

"Don't answer it," as she fell back into his arms. He continued to kiss her on her jawline moving closer to her lips. The phone continued to ring. Orihime's eyes shifted from the phone to her pleasure for the night.

"The answering machine will pick it up." Orihime smashed her lips on his own lips and continued the passionate kiss they shared before. Her arms reached for his jacket to pull it off but paused when she heard the husky voice on the answering machine. Ichigo excitement was place on pause when he heard the caller's voice also.

"It was great seeing again my Princess." Orihime gasped and covered her mouth. "You see dear Hime; you are my property from now on and you do not belong to anyone else. Especially, that trouble-maker of a boy name Ichigo Kurosaki. You see if I see you with him, I will tell him everything. When I say everything I mean _EVERYTHING_, my sweet. For example, when you were…"

Orihime ran to her phone and picked it up.

"Damnit Sousuke stop this!" She paused to listen to him speak on the other end. "What! You can't do-"She continued to listen to the other end as he spoke. However, her eyes grew into saucers and Ichigo knew something was going wrong with the conversation.

Suddenly her eyes glisten with tears. Ichigo spotted her panic and quickly grabbed the phone from her trembling hand.

"What the fuck Aizen, leave Orihime alone you sick fuck." He slammed the phone on the hook, and then turned to Orihime. She was still caught in a daze while her tears stained her flushed cheeks. "What did that man say?" he asked in a husky voice.

Orihime couldn't look into Ichigo's eyes as they were filled with so much malice.

'You have to go," she finally responded. She turned her back towards him and made her way to her front door.

"Do you really want me to leave, Orihime?" Ichigo asked.

Orihime paused at the door with her hand on the knob. Tears rolled down her cheeks thinking about his voice asking her the question. The way he sound crushed her heart, but picturing Aizen and bringing forth his threat to hurt Ichigo made her heart shatter.

"Get out Ichigo," she replied with her back still towards him. Orihime slowly opened the door but jumped when his strong hand slammed the door shut.

"No damnit," he breathed on her neck. Orihime's eyes widen from his answer. Her hands drop to her side. "You see, I promised you that I was going to protect you. Aizen does not scare me. I will fight for you-"

"Why?" she asked cutting him off. Tears continued to fall from her eyes. Ichigo felt his heart being pulled.

He paused for a moment then sighed. He placed his other hand on the door and leaned closer to her ear.

"Because Orihime, I love you."

Orihime started to grow frustrated. She quickly whirled around to face him.

Ichigo removed his hands from the door and stared into Orihime's eyes. They were filled with anger yet regret.

"You can't love me!" she shouted. Ichigo took a step back.

"Wha… why?"

"Ichigo, you don't even know me to stand there and tell me you love me. You don't know me to love me." She balled her hands into a tight fist by her sides. "You see Ichigo we are from two different worlds. You're well, I'm sick; you're rich, I'm poor; you have family, I have none!" Orihime pushed Ichigo back a two steps. "So get out!"

Ichigo started to grow angry from Orihime's stubbornness. It was getting too frustrating. But hell, he was stubborn too.

He pushed Orihime into the door.

"You don't think I know that!" he shouted in his defense. "I mean seriously, why can't you let me help." He gripped her shoulders. "I mean come on Orihime. I can help you."

Orihime rolled her eyes. Ichigo seeing this let go of her shoulders. He grabbed her chin to stare into his eyes.

"You had Tatsuki but you pushed her away too, but at least me. I'm willing to fight for you. So let me fight."

"I don't need your pity Ichigo!" she shouted as she slapped his hand away from her chin and pushed him back.

"You have no one, Orihime!" He slammed his fist into the door as he stepped forward to hover over Orihime. "Everyone that tries to help you, you push away," She started shaking. "You have no one…" he whispered harshly.

Sobs then filled her small place. Orihime finally broke down falling to her knees while covering her ears. The pressure was too much for her.

"I'm sorry, Orihime. I shouldn't have said that-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" she screamed between her sobs.

"Orih-"

"OUT!" She stood up and pushed him back. Ichigo almost stumbled over her lampstand. He was taken aback by her sudden strength from her forceful push. She whirled around to her door and pulled it open with so much force, it seem it would fly off its hinges. "Out you bastard!"

Ichigo stared into her heated eyes that were filled with malicious hatred and sadness. He didn't know what to say to calm her down. He slowly crept to the door, keeping his eyes on Orihime. Finally out the door, he figured out what to say but was suddenly met with the door slamming in his face.

Ichigo hung his head low while walking towards the steps to exit the condominium. He took one last look at her door that read 403.

Finally out of the building Ichigo pulled out his keys for his car and enter it. Closing the door, Ichigo stared out his front windshield. Growling he started to bang on his steering wheel. The frustration was taking its toll on his anger. Placing both hands on the steering wheel, he lean his head on his hands.

The image of her eyes filled with tears of sadness yet anger. Was it directed at him?

Taking a deep breath, he pushed his key into the ignition and started up his car. About to pull from the curb, Ichigo took one last look at Orihime's building. Sighing, he sped down the street to his dorm with one though going through his mind…

'How can I help someone that doesn't want to be help?'

* * *

Pretty darn intense huh?

Tell me what you think…


	7. Visitor's Anger

**Another chapter for my lovely readers….**

**Well this chapter has slight lemon… I don't think I should call it lemon… how about SMUT… ohh I like that**

**But please enjoy this chapter**

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ITS CHARACTERS**

* * *

Orihime sat in her bath while the warm water was running thinking about Ichigo's eyes and his features. They switched from anger to sadness to fury to regret. Her heart was aching. She wanted to agree to his help. She wanted someone to save her from drowning into darkness. He was willing to protect her from Aizen.

Orihime slowly reached for her shampoo and began to wash her hair. The sweet smell of strawberry blast made her mind flow towards Ichigo again. She grabbed her small bath bucket and poured her warm water over her soapy hair. Water dripping into her bath water was deafening to the silence in her home.

"Ichigo…" she sighed. A small smile crept on her face thinking of the said man.

It was something about him that she found so attractive. To his unique hair color, to his piercing dark chocolate eyes. From his deep cheekbones, to his sharp nose. But what captured her eye the most was his deep scowl. Even if he wore it to scare off enemies it never seem to bother her.

'I wonder if he's ok?' she thought to herself. The way she yelled at him, to full blown cursing at him. That wasn't like her; it was way out of character. But he was harsh to her too. His words hit home when he told her she had no one.

But what can she do? Tatsuki always treated her like a baby. She didn't want her hands to be held, she wanted a real friend. She really did miss Tatsuki and felt her heart pull from pushing her away. Tears stung her eyes threatening to fall out, however she quickly dipped her head in the water to wash any signs of it. After wiping her eyes of the water she leaned her head back.

Orihime began to feel the tiredness from the past 24 hours take a toll on her body. Shutting her eyes to rest for a moment sounded like a plan to her.

"_My little precious princess," said the dark heavy voice. The little girl looked up from her spot in the bathtub staring at her father that stood by the doorframe._

"_Daddy, where's Sora?" asked the 8 year old Orihime. The man opened a new bottle of beer._

"_He's away," he breathed out after chugging half the bottle down in one breath. She squeezed her bath toy from feeling her heart break from his answer._

"_I really miss Sora." She looked towards her father again. "Where is mommy?" The man started to grow anger at his daughter's ridiculous questions._

"_Listen you little-" Orihime jumped from the anger emanating off of her father's heavy voice. "I'm sorry princess, but spend some time with your daddy." He walked towards Orihime and knelt down to eye level. He smiled while brushing her hair. "Don't you love daddy too?"_

_Orihime smiled with her father but it quickly faded when his hand began to move past her shoulder to her small chest._

"_Daddy what are you doing?"_

"_Showing you how much I love you," he smirked. "Now you show daddy how much you love him."_

_The pain came and Orihime felt like she couldn't breathe…_

"ORIHIME!"

Orihime's eyes popped open and she began coughing. Her lungs were burning and her nose felt like it was on fire. Water dripped out her nose as she continued coughing. She felt a strong hand pat her back to help her clear her lungs of the remaining water. After her body settled down, Orihime looked up to see her savior but gasped at the sight.

"Aizen!" she choked out. He was hovered over her looking into her gray eyes.

"What in kami's name were you thinking?" Orihime shook her head at the sudden question. She looked around her surroundings and realizes she was in her bathroom naked. Feeling the cold tile on her back sent a shiver up her spine.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"The question is why are you trying to kill yourself? There is work that still needs to be done." He got off the floor to get Orihime a towel. Orihime struggled to get up and cover her body at the same time but gave up. She stayed on the floor keeping her eyes on Aizen as he walked back towards her with a towel in hand.

"Why are you here?" she asked again but with more aggression. She snatched the towel and tried to wrap her body while still covering herself with her hands, yet again gave up. She stood up not caring if Aizen saw her body. She wrapped herself in the towel then turned back towards Aizen. "Well"

"My child I need you for my operation," he said while outlining her body with his eyes. "I need you alive for this to work." Smiling he walked towards her not averting his eyes from her own. He cupped her cheek. "I need you to stay flawless."

"I told you to leave me alone," moving her face away from his hand she headed towards the exit of the bathroom. "I want nothing to do with you so please leave me alone," she pleaded.

He was right behind her as she made her way towards her bedroom. For some reason she didn't feel uncomfortable with him trailing behind her. In her bedroom she raided her closet for comfortable clothing but stopped when Aizen grabbed her wrist to spin her around.

"What the hell are you do-"

"What I always wanted to do before Ichigo Kurosaki interrupted us." He pulled her towel and it crumpled around her feet. He threw her fragile body on her bed and climbed on top of her. "You see my dear I always get what I want."

Orihime closed her eyes picturing her childhood torment all over again.

Aizen kissed her forehead and trailed kisses down to her chin. He finally captured her lips, the same lips that not so long ago Ichigo was devouring for his own pleasure. She sighed into the kissing thinking of Ichigo. Even though Aizen was rougher with his kisses, Ichigo gave her a certain sensation when he kissed her.

Orihime's thoughts started to drift to Ichigo. What would he be like in bed? Would he be rough like his personality or soft like his kisses? She closed her eyes and pictured Aizen as Ichigo.

He moved lower feeling her heavy mounds and caressed each harden nipple with his fingers. His hot mouth moved to one nipple of her left breast while his fingers played with the other. His tongue lapped over the harden bud and made circular motions with it watching as it stood at attention. He moved to the next nipple to give it the same treatment.

Orihime moaned.

'Oh Ichigo,' her mind screamed.

He moved further down to her belly button and made a quick dip with is tongue. Orihime giggled from the teasing.

'Ichigo stop teasing me' her mind said. He parted her legs seeing how wet she is. He inserted a finger in feeling her feminine juices coat his finger. She shivered from feeling his cold finger enter her.

"Ahhh," she breathed out in ecstasy.

He inserted another finger and her breathing quicken. He pumped in and out watching as her juices soaked her sheets. Watching her juices flow from his fingers pumping in her made him licked his dry lips. He moved to taste her juices.

Orihime arched her back from feeling the soft wetness from her lover's tongue.

"More….ahh… more," she begged. Smiling he sucked on her bud to heighten her ecstasy. Her panting started to grow harsh and he knew she was close to her peak. Her womanhood tighten around his two digits as he quicken his pumps in and out of her. His tongue licked every fold but went back to suck on her bud. He smirked when a famous idea popped in his head. His other finger entered into her other hole and Orihime lost it when she screamed out a name.

"ICHIGO…"

He stopped his actions as he felt all her juices overflowed from his hand and lips. Her body jerked every three seconds from her orgasm. But she wasn't enjoying her release as Aizen but as _Ichigo_. He quickly got up and wiped his lips with his sleeve.

He stared at her form that was slowly coming of its high. Her cheeks flushed her eyes slightly parted yet glossed with lust. But she wasn't lusting after him but that boy name Ichigo.

"What the fuck did you just say?"

Orihime's eyes popped open. She completely forgot _HE_ was here. She was so lost in her fantasy that she really though Ichigo was giving her the sweet pleasure she just received.

"Oh my… Aizen. I am so sorry." He grabbed her by her neck and started to choke her.

"You dare picture him while _I_ was the one blowing your mind!"

Orihime's eyes started to grow wild. She tried to claw at his hands to release her but he continued to press down on her wind pipe. Her eyes started to roll to the back of her head. He had to remind himself that he needed her alive.

He finally released her. She started coughing and gasping for air. Finally composing herself, she felt her cheek sting. He slapped her twice. She screamed when he pulled her auburn hair.

"Listen to me and listen to me well. If I ever see you with him again I will… and I mean I WILL kill him. You belong to me and _me_ alone. Do you understand?"

Orihime started crying.

"Please you're hurting me," she cried.

"Do you UNDERSTAND ME!?"

"Yes… yes," she wailed. He released her hair. She continued sobbing.

"Now let me finish what _I_ started," he smirked. Her eyes widen when he grabbed her by her hair again and dragged her into her kitchen. Orihime never felt the same again after that.

* * *

**Ok I will say it…. DARK huh?**

**Aizen maybe OOC but hey it's an AU story and I kind of pictured him this crazy in Hueco Mundo**

**Maybe I should change the genre to Angst hmm? Nah…**

**But please reviews I LOVE feedback .**


	8. Old Flames A Knocking

**~Authors Notes~**

**Reviews were awesome THANK YOU!**

**Angst yes but the Hurt/Comfort will come…**

**Another chapter here for you my readers, please proceed**

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ITS CHARACTERS**

* * *

Ichigo laid in his bed thinking of Orihime. His mind was always thinking of her. From parking his car in the student garage, from showering, to being on the phone with a crying Tatsuki the second time that night. Hearing her cry was new to him. He didn't know how to comfort her. He couldn't speak while she cried on the phone for her old best friend back. What can he say? Orihime did change… drastically.

He remembered her being sweet and kind to everyone. In middle school everyone loved her smile. Her personality certainly didn't fit her appearance but everyone still cared for her. It's funny because she definitely cried a lot too. But she cried for her friends. However this Orihime, she cursed, scream and fully disrespected everyone around her. But he couldn't help but fall in love with her. There was something about her that made him stop everything he was doing to be by her side. He never felt like this for anyone.

Closing his eyes to finally get some sleep, his phone rang again. Grunting he shifted on his bed to reach for his cellphone on the night stand. He hit the ignore button and turned away from his night stand. Finally relaxed her closed his eyes and let sleep take over.

_"Ichigo show me how much you love me," the voice whispered._

_Ichigo whipped his head around and took in his surroundings. He was in a small office space, which was weird because it looked a little like Aizen's office. The office had metal desk in the middle of the floor, bookshelves surrounding the desk. There were three huge glass windows with the view of the campus. In front of the desk were two black armchairs. What caught his eye was the reclining chair that moved back and forth with a small figure sitting in it._

_"Who are you?" he asked._

_"Hmm, let's just say your biggest fantasy." The owner of the sweet voice started chuckling from their own joke._

_"My biggest… fantasy? What the hell-"the chair whirled around revealing gorgeous feminine legs in a black pencil skirt. Ichigo gasped seeing the figure. "Orihime?" She stood up from the chair. Her button down red blouse containing her bountiful breast moved with each step. Her auburn hair was up in a messy bun with strands framing her heart shaped face. But what made him shift on his next leg was her face features. She looked so seductive it was killing him. She had on small frame glasses and dark red lipstick. Orihime did not look her age. She looked about her mid 20's._

_"Ichigo Kurosaki, please have a seat." She gestured to one of the black arm chairs in front of the metal desk._

_"Um, Orihime what is wrong with you? Why are you dressed like that?" Orihime smiled seductively. Ichigo flinched at how beautiful she looked smiling like that. Sitting down, he watched as Orihime walked around the desk to stand in front of him. She crossed her arms under her breast._

_"Kurosaki, I called you in because I wanted to talk to you about you grades."_

_"My grades?" Ichigo was truly confused._

_"I believe I can help you get them back up." She turned around and leaned over the desk reaching for something. Ichigo watching her ass in the tight skirt made him groan as he tried to avert his eyes away. But how could he? He turned his body towards one of the huge glass windows but his eye made its way back to her ass._

_Orihime turned around and notice Ichigo's change of posture._

_"Mr. Kurosaki would you like some water? My dear you are sweating. Is it hot in here?" Ichigo gulped down air as he watched her wipe his sweat with her soft hands._

_"I'm good," he whispered._

_"Hmm well I'm not." She smiled. "You know what will make me feel even better?" she asked Ichigo._

_"No idea," Ichigo replied as he watched her lean her ass on the desk._

_Orihime began to unbutton her red blouse slowly watching Ichigo shift again in his seat._

_"Getting fucked against this desk," Ichigo choked on air. Her laced black bra made him lean down in the chair._

_"What the-"he was cut off as he watched her top fall to the floor. Orihime reached for her glasses and hair band to let loose her auburn tresses. She shook her hair. "Orihime," he chuckled. "Stop messing with me; put your clothes back on."_

_Orihime swayed her hips as she made her way towards Ichigo. Gulping again Orihime made her way between his legs. He was speechless as she got down on her knees and zipped down his pants._

_"Please Orihime stop this," he whispered._

_"Do you really want me to stop?" she challenged. Ichigo still silent he stared into her determined eyes. "I didn't think so." Unbuckling his belt buckle and unbuttoning his pants, she pulled his pants down slightly. Her hands moved to feel his throbbing member. Ichigo hissed as her soft hands tugged at his flesh._

_"Shit…" he groaned. 'What was he doing?' he asked himself. He watched as Orihime licked her lips._

_"This is bigger than my husband's." Ichigo felt his mind stopped._

_'Husband?' Ichigo's mind raced. He quickly stood up knocking over the armchair. "Husband?" he asked finding his voice._

_"Ichigo, what is wrong with you? Get back over here," Orihime demanded._

_"You're married?" He was still taking in the husband subject._

_"Yes I'm married. This is not new. I've been married to Sousuke for 3 years now."_

_"What the fuck? Sousuke Aizen?" Ichigo's heart started to race. 'No… no not him,' his mind was playing tricks._

_The door burst open revealing a dark figure._

_"Orihime!" The figure revealed itself. Ichigo almost lost his stomach as he watched Aizen grab Orihime off the floor and pulled her into a passionate kiss. "How is our subject going my dear?"_

_"Let's just say he's a little shy." They both started laughing hysterically._

_"NOOO!" Ichigo screamed._

The sunlight emanated in his room. Ichigo sat up in his bed. His chest was in pain with his heavy breathing and his shirt felt worst being drenched in sweat. Looking around trying to focus on his surroundings he realized he was in his dorm room.

Ichigo grabbed his chest feeling his heart race. Seeing Orihime and Aizen together was truly scary. Why would she marry a bastard like that? Ichigo sighed. 'It was only a dream,' he said to himself. But thinking of them kissing set his heart ablaze.

"Fantasy, more like a nightmare," he groaned as he pulled off his covers. He swung his legs off his bed to land his feet on the cool floorboard.

Closing his eyes, he pictured Orihime in the outfit again. She truly looked absolutely amazing. If she never said anything about marriage and Aizen how far would his dream have gone? He quickly made his way to the bathroom thinking of such actions. It's been awhile since he took a cold shower.

After cooling down, Ichigo emerged from the shower. He wrapped the towel around his waist. He walked towards his cabinet of underwear and pulled a plain black one. Staring at it made him remember Orihime's black laced bra. He felt a stiffness rise behind his towel but hearing his cellphone ring saved him from another cold shower. Grabbing his phone he answered.

"Hello," he sighed on the phone.

"Well hello Ichigo Kurosaki. Long time since we chatted."

Ichigo felt his heart sink. He couldn't find the right words to say back to the caller.

"Hello Ichigo? You still alive, you idiot?

"Ru…Rukia?" he said finding his voice. With a hearty laugh that he remembered so well was forever etched in his memory.

"Yes it's me," she sighed into the phone. "Can we meet somewhere?"

"Uh sure," Ichigo replied as he sat on the edge of his bed. "How about a small café in town?"

"That sounds nice," she paused. "I would like to catch up with you."

"Well I'll meet you down there in about an hour, how does that sound?" he asked.

"That sounds good enough, I'll see you then?"

"Yeah."

"Um Ichigo."

"Yeah?"

"I really missed you," she whispered. "I'll see you soon." She hung up leaving Ichigo speechless.

Ichigo couldn't find his voice for a while as he stared at his phone. Was he ready to face Rukia after two long years?

* * *

Ichigo sat in the café with Rukia across from him. She had her rice dumplings set in front of her, for Ichigo he just had tea.

"I'm sorry Ichigo for calling so randomly," she smiled. Ichigo just stared at her. She changed so much even though she was still petite and short. Her violet colored eyes were still sharp, her fair light skin was radiating, and her hair was in a nice bob due that framed her face perfectly. Her smile still made his heart melt. She was and forever will be beautiful.

"I missed you too," he finally said. Rukia smiled at Ichigo.

"You idiot don't say that. How's school, you know the college life?" Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Stressful when you mix your personal life in it."

"I see," her smile fading. "I'm sorry Ichigo. I know you probably didn't want to see me for some time since the whole me and Renji fiasco. But I really wanted to apologize."

"Rukia," he breathed out. "It's ok. I was at fault too. I pushed too hard and I end up pushing you away."

"But I still left you without apologizing…"

"Rukia seriously, it was high school. You're married to Renji and about to have a baby. Oh yes congratulations on that as well."

Rukia watched Ichigo's expressions. It was sincere and her heart thumped.

"You're in love aren't you?"

Ichigo started blushing.

"Wha… where did that come from?" Rukia started laughing.

"Ichigo you can't hide anything from me." She reached over the table and grabbed his hand. "She's very lucky to have you."

Ichigo sighed.

"She doesn't have me yet." Rukia felt his hand tense. "I want to protect her but she keeps pushing everyone away." Ichigo's eyes downcast to his cup of tea. "But I really do love her." Rukia saw the pain on his features.

"Why must you protect her? Everyone wants their own independence, especially women. Yes they want a man to protect them but not to the extent you're going. It's like you are obsessed than in love."

"I don't want to come off like that," Ichigo replied. "It's just that this other guy is obsessed with her, and she wants to take care of it herself, but I know he's hurting her. It may not be physically but it can be psychologically. He is her psychologist professor."

"Wow Ichigo you're stepped up, messing with other people's relationship. You man whore," Rukia started laughing.

"Man whore? Should you take you pint sized- Ouch!" Rukia kicked Ichigo in his shin under the table.

"Listen Ichigo, if you want to protect this girl, than protect her. Don't scare her into a corner that makes her fall for the wrong guy. I know you have incredible strength and you will succeed." Letting go of his hand she started rubbing her pregnant belly. "She's waking up. You want to feel her kick?"

Ichigo smiled. He got up from his seat and kneeled to the ground. Rukia grabbed his hand and place it on her stomach.

"Did you feel that?" Ichigo's heart shuddered feeling the small kick from the baby.

"She's a kicker like her mother."

"Yes and tall like her father." Ichigo looked at Rukia's face. Her expressions read love for her husband and her baby. She really is happy.

"Really Rukia, congratulations." Rukia looked at Ichigo. She grabbed his chin and kissed the top of his head.

"Thank you, Ichigo."

As Ichigo watched Rukia walk into the crowd in town, he couldn't help but feel relieved. Parting ways so she can spend the rest of her life with her lover and Ichigo hoping he can get his. It pained him that everyone keeps telling him to protect Orihime from a distance, but that might be the only choice he had.

Maybe for that time being, He sighed as he made his way back to his car. As he pulled out his car keys his cellphone started ringing.

"Hell-"

"Ichigo help me!" screamed a voice.

"Tatsuki?" Ichigo asked.

"It's Orihime, please hurry!"

Maybe the distance he was supposed to keep was a short one.

* * *

**~Author's Notes~**

**Yes another chapter had been completed!**

**I feel accomplished, yes I do.**

**Now Ichigo's fantasy/nightmare… CREEPY! But I must prove that Ichigo has a little pervy side. That was proven in episode 116 with Rangiku. HAHAHA .**

**As you have read on I brought back a lovely character Rukia Kuchiki. I can say from the bottom of my heart I do not hate her as a character. I think she's pretty darn cool. I also believe she's awesome with Renji. They make an attractive couple just like Ichigo and Orihime. But that's my fantasy.**

**Now the part with Rukia and Ichigo meeting I had the song "Do You" by Ne-Yo playing. That song had my mind really rolling and picturing them really meeting up. Just lovely hmm?**

**Anywhooo let me not ramble on forever. Please review if you can, your reviews are very inspirational.**


	9. Orihime's Change

**~Authors Notes~**

**I want to thank you guys sooo much for your reviews. I mean I feel like I can write more and more on this story.**

**I'll tell you now I don't know how this story will end but I can see the next chapter right now**

**Please enjoy this chapter. I believe its longer than the others**

**HAPPY READING**

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ITS CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Ichigo felt his heart dropped.

"Wait Tatsuki, what's wron-"

"Oh my Kami! Ichigo please hurry to Orihime's house!" yelled an anxious Tatsuki on the other line.

"Tatsuki what happen?" Ichigo quickly jumped into his car roaring it to life.

"It's terrible she's crying hysterically and she won't open the door."

"Why are you at Orihime's house? I told you to give her some space."

"I'm her best friend and I need to know for myself if she's ok. I don't know what to do she's…"

"Tatsuki," he breathed into the phone. He started to slow down as he drove down the busy streets. "She's crying because of me. Just leave her alone"

"No you bastard! Aizen raped her!"

Ichigo for the third time in less than 24 hours was staring at Orihime's apartment 403. Tatsuki was crying next to him. He felt his heart break even more seeing her cry. He thought hearing it on the phone was worst.

"I don't know what to do," Tatsuki whispered.

Ichigo watched as she hugged herself. Now he was angry. Aizen raped Orihime? Hasn't she been through enough?

Ichigo started banging on the door.

"Orihime open the door now!" His responds was silence. "Fuck it, I'm breaking down the door now."

"Oi!" Ichigo turned his head to stare wide eye at the woman from across the hall. "Why are you doing this again?"

"She needs help; please can you open the door?" he asked politely.

"Did you ever think that she doesn't want to be bothered?"

"Look lady, Orihime could be dying in there for all I know so open up this damn door. Oh so help me God I would break this door down."

The old woman stared at Ichigo in his raging dark chocolate eyes.

"Fine do what you want." She walked back in her house and grabbed her keys. She shifted through her keys and got one key off the key ring. She threw it at Ichigo. "Listen to me boy, the reason I am giving you this key is not for late night booty calls, but to help Orihime. That girl is troubled." With that said she slammed her door.

Tatsuki watched the whole scene play out.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"We have history somewhat like." He pushed the key in the key hole and turned it. When he opened the door what he saw made his stomach drop.

"OH MY KAMI! ORIHIME!" screamed Tatsuki.

The sight of a naked Orihime lying on her kitchen floor was hideous. He and Tatsuki ran over to her. She felt for a pulse.

"She's still alive." Pulling off her jacket she draped her jacket over Orihime's form

"What the hell happen in here?" Ichigo looked around. Her apartment before was clean and well maintain before he left last night. But now it looked horrible now. Her sofa cushions was everywhere, her lamp light bulbs were shattered. Her kitchen plates decorated the floor in pieces and in there laid an unconscious Orihime.

"Ichigo we have to call the cops."

Ichigo's heart shattered completely staring at Tatsuki as she struggled to hold Orihime in her arms. Orihime groaned feeling Tatsuki pull her into a tight embrace.

"Tat… Tatsuki?" Orihime winced while she said her best friend's name.

"Yes Orihime it's me. Kami what did he do to you?" Tatsuki touched Orihime's swollen lip with shaky fingers. "Ohh I'm going to kill that bastard." She gasped when she saw the love marks all over Orihime's neck. "Why would he rape you? You did nothing wrong," she whined.

Ichigo slammed his fist in the wall.

"I'm gonna kill that sick twisted fucker." Orihime started wiggling out of Tatsuki's tight hold.

"No Orihime, don't move around so much," she turned towards Ichigo. "You need to call the police Ichigo."

Ichigo pulled out his cellphone and started to dial.

"DON'T!" Ichigo stopped dialing and looked over at Orihime. Tatsuki was shocked at hearing her best friend's booming voice. Orihime sat up on her own while Tatsuki held her back.

"Orihime, we have to call the police. That man raped you and hurt you so much," cried Tatsuki.

"Just don't call the police." She turned towards Ichigo. Ichigo felt his stomach drop from watching Orihime's eyes. Her eyes read hatred. It's like she's blaming him for hurting her, other than Aizen.

"Get out Ichigo," she said calmly.

"Not this shit again," he groaned. "I'm not going anywhere. Don't you see what he's doing to you? He's turning you away from all the people that care about you."

"He's going to kill you if you don't stay away from me." Ichigo took a step towards Orihime.

"I bet he won't," Ichigo said solemnly.

"Do you think this is a joke?" Orihime snapped. "He beat me because of you. He strangled me, punched me, and pulled my hair all because I thought he was you."

"You… me… him?" asked Ichigo confused.

"Yes." She turned towards Tatsuki and pushed her. "Aizen didn't rape me either." Tatsuki was stunned from Orihime's strength. She tried to gather the correct words to respond to her.

"What… What do you call these marks on your neck?"

"Love bites. Aizen and I are in love so leave me alone." Orihime slowly got up. Tatsuki got up quicker and held out her hand to assist Orihime. Orihime frowned and slapped her hand away. "I said leave me alone." She grabbed Tatsuki's jacket and threw it at her.

Ichigo blushed while watching Orihime walk towards her bathroom in all her naked glory.

"Orihime get back here!" yelled Tatsuki.

"Didn't I say leave?" asked Orihime emerging from the bathroom with a robe on. She faced her two visitors. "Bye."

"Damnit Orihime," Tatsuki walked up to Orihime and slapped her.

"Tatsuki!" shouted Ichigo. He quickly ran behind Tatsuki and held her hand before it made contact with Orihime's face again.

Orihime held her face.

"No Ichigo. Let me go so I can beat some sense into her."

"No Tatsuki, this is not how you help her."

"She needs some tough love." She pulled herself from Ichigo's grasped and stared at Orihime with anger. "I'm tired Orihime," she breathed.

Orihime huffed out an angry breath.

"I care because?"

"Orihime!" screamed Tatsuki.

"What?" retorted Orihime.

"I am your best friend. Stop treating me like an enemy. I will always be here and will forever be here for you so stop pushing me away." Tears fell from her eyes. "I can't keep watching you get hurt. Aizen isn't a nice man Orihime. He hurts you and he's taking you away from me. I knew you longer and I want to know you even longer before that man kills you."

"He's not an abusive boyfriend Tatsuki. He's my professor." Orihime rolled her eyes watching Tatsuki cry.

"That almost killed you!" Tatsuki screamed.

"And he'll kill you both if you don't leave now!"

Ichigo watched as the two women argue. Something was definitely wrong with Orihime. Aizen must of said something to her to push away even Tatsuki. What was his plan? Why was Orihime apart of it? And why is he continuing to torture her.

Ichigo jumped when he heard another slap noise. This time Tatsuki was holding her cheek.

"Orihime what the hell?" asked Ichigo as he held Tatsuki.

Orihime's features read fury. Not human fury but animalistic fury.

"What makes you think you can bring Sora up in this mess?" asked Orihime.

Tatsuki started crying. She fell to her knees clutching onto Ichigo's pants leg.

'What did Tatsuki say?' thought Ichigo.

"He left me in this mess. He left me in that house for too long. I was raped and beaten by both of my parents. The people I was supposed to automatically trust hurt me. So do you think I care about that bastard? What he thinks or how he would feel? He's dead! Aizen loves me for me. He loves me despite my past. So get the hell out of my house and don't come back!"

"Hold on Orihime. Are you really going to throw away a friendship that you had in forever with Tatsuki for that bastard?" asked Ichigo.

Orihime turned her back on both of them.

"Just… just get out," Orihime said with her voice cracking. She made her way to her bedroom and slammed the door.

Something was definitely wrong with her. Aizen had to have threatened her about something. Ichigo lifted up a sobbing Tatsuki.

"I'll take you home Tatsuki."

In front of Tatsuki's small house in his warm car, they sat in silence. They've been sitting there for almost an half an hour trying to understand Orihime's change of behavior.

"Do you think he put her under some psychological spell?" Tatsuki asked breaking the silence.

Ichigo shifted in his seat to look at Tatsuki.

"No. He told her something so she had to push us away. I believe she's trying to be brave and work on this situation alone."

"She can't do that. She'll get hurt." Tatsuki stared at her shaky hands. "Did you not see her tonight? Her face was bruised, her neck were full of his nasty… love bites. That's fucking gross. She says she wasn't raped but those hand marks on her thighs proved he pried her legs open with force or tried to keep them open. Whatever it was, he hurt her down there."

Ichigo faced his front windshield. He doesn't remember seeing those marks but he has to trust Tatsuki on what she saw.

He sighed. "Look Tatsuki, just go inside and get some rest. I'll try to deal with this."

"How can I sleep when I'm worried about Orihime?" she snapped. "And leave you to deal with it? You have got to be kidding me? The last time I left it up to you; you almost had your way with her. How can I trust you now?"

Ichigo turned to look at Tatsuki.

"Are you blaming _me_ for Orihime being this way?" he asked.

Tatsuki turned away from his enraged eyes to stare ahead.

"Well are you?" she asked back.

Now Ichigo was furious.

"God damnit Tatsuki, you can't be serious! Tell me you're not serious?" Tatsuki jumped at Ichigo's anger.

"Ichigo I'm sorry. It's just that I'm scared-"

"And you don't think I'm scared too? Fuck I love Orihime dearly and she's in love with Aizen. I'm scared shitless. I'm losing her before I can even have her. How do you think I feel Tatsuki? Do you think I'm all peachy about this shit?"

Tatsuki was shocked at Ichigo's confession. Ichigo gripped the steering wheel. How can he let this shit get so far? He felt tears burn his eyes. He wasn't the type to cry, not since his mother's funeral. But Orihime really had him. He jumped when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

Tatsuki squeezed his shoulder.

"I trust you Ichigo. So please save her, and tell her how you feel. Keeping it bottled up will kill you." Tatsuki pulled her seat belt off and exit the car. Ichigo watched as she entered her home before he pulled off. He needed advice and quick. He knew only one person that can help him at a time of need.

Orihime sat in her bath scrubbing every inch of her body. She felt dirty, maybe beyond dirty. Tears continued to cascade down her face as she thought of what Aizen said to her while he tried to have his way with her.

_He had her body against the kitchen counter as he held her breasts in each hand. Her back was killing her as he pushed her further onto the counter. He licked his lips before forceful kissing her. He forced his tongue in her cavern. She groaned. He tasted bitter. _

_Orihime bit his tongue. Aizen moved away from her mouth and slapped her. Blood tickled from the corner of her mouth._

"_No one will have you; you belong to me and no one else." Aizen pulled her hair. She screamed from the pain._

"_Why won't you leave me alone?" He licked the corner of her mouth where the blood was located. "I don't even know you."_

_He smiled. He moved his hand and placed it in front of her face._

"_My dear, you may not know me but your body knows me well." His fingers glisten in her feminine juices._

_Orihime gasped and tried to hide her embarrassment. He shoved his digit back into her and she shrieked. _

"_Sweet ecstasy hmm?" Aizen asked. He continued to pump in and out of her. "Let me tell you something dear. Your body will never deny me when it sees me. In the middle of the night your body will yearn for me, and sooner or later so will your mind."_

"_I highly… doubt that." Orihime struggled to say._

"_Not even your precious Ichigo can help you release your desire."_

"_AHHHH!" Orihime screamed out. She couldn't feel her legs and they finally buckled under pressure. She laid on the floor as her mind began to grow cloudy._

"_You see when the time is right I will give your body what it truly desires." _

_The last thing Orihime saw was Aizen's smirk._

Now she sat in her bath scrubbing away Aizen's touches. She was furious. Aizen may not have had his way with her but he sure as hell fucked her mind even more.

What set her off even more was seeing Tatsuki and Ichigo here. She had to push them out this time. She couldn't deal with being lectured from neither one of them. They didn't know what she was going through to give her so called _tough love_.

Orihime closed her eyes as she thought of the moment she slapped Tatsuki for bring Sora into the mix. What did she know? Sora was the one that left her.

The blood on her hands. Sora's blood on her hands. The police trying to talk to her, but her mind blocking them out. She remembered the coroners rolling Sora's body in a body bag. The memory still etched in her mind. She was the one that drove the knife into him so many times. She killed her brother. Why? Because her father would come in her room and watch her sleep before he would have his way. Stupid Sora made that mistake and he got what was coming to him.

Orihime stepped out the tub. She walked out the bathroom with water dripping from her body. She made her way to her bedroom and stood in front of the mirror. Her body looked hideous. The scrubbing marks around her neck and between her thighs. Her flowing auburn hair was now wet sticking to her face and her back. She didn't look the way she did 3 days ago.

Aizen's love marks were still on her neck. He had her body and soon her mind will belong to him. His hands touched her body. He made her reach ecstasy on more than one occasion.

Orihime started to breathe heavily. She felt his hands again. Not **his**, but his hands. Aizen had her. She moaned feeling her spot get wet. She needed his touch. His planned worked. Her mind and body was begging for him. There was no possible way of turning back now.

* * *

**~Authors Notes~**

**OH MY SWEET GOODNESS!**

**What's going on with Orihime!?**

**This chapter blew my mind; I hope it blew yours away**

**And who is this person that Ichigo must seek advice from?**

**Hmm I don't know… till next chapter**

**Happy Reviewing**


	10. More To Reveal

**~Author's Notes~**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS .**

**You guys are very supportive and I really appreciate it**

**The moment of truth! Are you prepared?**

**Well read on everyone... The chapter awaits**

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ITS CHARACTERS**

* * *

Ichigo sat in his car thinking about how his weekend was incomplete turmoil. He hasn't stop thinking of Orihime since the last ordeal from yesterday's confrontation. He needed to seek advice from someone to understand Orihime's behavior and what he can do to settle it.

Ichigo sighed as he turned to look at his old home. The two story home with the big blue sign authorizing that it was his father's clinic.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Ichigo said as he got out of his car. He made his way towards the front door but was attacked before he can knock.

"Ichigo my boy, long time no see." Isshin said while giving his son a bear hug. "Why are you stalking my house in your car? That's creepyyyyyy!" Isshin slapped his son on the back.

"Hey dad." Ichigo groaned from the pain. "Where are Karin and Yuzu?" he asked as they walked into the house.

"You know teenagers, they're everywhere," Isshin laughed loudly.

"Right…"

"Enough about that, how you been son?" Isshin pushed Ichigo towards the kitchen. Ichigo watched as his father moved along the kitchen fixing two cups of tea. Isshin turned around to face his son. "Why do you look so stressed out?" Ichigo took a seat at the dinner table. He groaned while rubbing his temples.

"Listen dad I need help. I don't know if you remember when we talked last night on the phone; but do you remember the girl I was telling you about?" Ichigo asked.

Isshin nodded in response.

"Dad I'm confused." Ichigo sighed. "Orihime is continuing to push me away. It's not even me, its Tatsuki too. How can I help Orihime?" He jumped up when he heard a shattering sound. "Dad, are you ok?" He walked over to his father to assist picking up the broken glasses.

Taking a quick glance at his father, he noticed how unfocused his eyes were.

"Da-"

"Ichigo, this girl you're speaking of. How does she look?" Isshin asked seriously. Ichigo has never seen his father like this, unless it was something really serious.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you know, with looks, facial features." After they threw away the shattered pieces they sat down at the dinner table.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head shyly.

"Well she's very beautiful. She has long auburn hair, big beautiful gray eyes… um I guess you can say she has pale skin, but it's still beautiful," Ichigo said while smirking.

"Orihime Inoue hmm," Isshin rubbed his stubby beard.

"Do you know her?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"I need to make a phone call." Isshin quickly got up and made his way to his home phone.

"Oi, old man what's your problem." Ichigo made his way behind his father. "Do you know Orihime?" Ichigo asked demanding an answer. Isshin sighed as he placed the phone back on the receiver.

"Let's just say I know her as a special case."

"Special case? Is she a psycho or something?" Ichigo asked jokingly.

"Oh heaven's no son. Let's see how I can put this in a simple way. Orihime is young woman…"

"Orihime is a young woman and?" Isshin stared at his son timidly.

"You love her don't you?" Ichigo started blushing.

"What the hell? Where did that come from?" Isshin started laughing.

"Let me make this one phone call, after that I will explain everything."

Ichigo frowned.

"Just make it quick old man," he shoved his hands in his jeans pocket and made his way to the refrigerator.

Isshin picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hey…" he sighed, "it's time."

* * *

Orihime sat on her window sill staring out her window. She watched as the afternoon sun set into the horizon.

Nothing has changed. She will never get away from the torment from males. First her father, her brother, Professor Aizen and now Ichigo. The torture never seems to end.

Aizen and Ichigo were both handsome men, and her mind was confused. Orihime had some sort of feelings for Ichigo. His bright hair, his piercing dark brown eyes, his smile, his scowl, and most of all his resolve, she had fallen for it all.

However, on the other hand, Aizen had skills. His mind, hand, tongue, everything, he was very skillful. She was not mentally prepared for Aizen's sick twisted plan. But how can she run away? He didn't claim her yet, but she was frighten he would soon. But she didn't complain because she loves the attention he was giving her. Not only Aizen but Ichigo too. She never got this much attention from anyone.

Tatsuki would tell her that a lot of boys liked her in middle school, but no one really approached her. And in high school she paid no attention to the outside world but her own. She was going through a tough time in high school because she was alone. Orihime moved away to live with her aunt and her aunt's new husband.

Tatsuki was in Karakura Town and Orihime was in Setagaya studying at an all-girls private school. Only on weekends when Orihime did well in school she was able to see Tatsuki. However the visits were shortly dimming down to once every 2 months. Orihime became distant from Tatsuki and many others that tried to enter her life. Only one person understood her.

Orihime sighed thinking about her aunt. Rangiku was truly a sweet person. Orihime always asked why hadn't she been her mother. They had more in common than she did with her own mother. She missed her Aunt Rangiku.

Orihime didn't want to bother her aunt very much because she was a newlywed with her husband Gin. She felt strange around him sometimes but she knew her aunt was happy. Her Aunt Rangiku and Gin has been childhood friends for all their lives. So for them to be married was a fairy tale come true.

Orihime wanted her own fairy tale to come true. She wanted to have a great career, a very sweet husband that loved her very much, and children. She always wanted a puppy too. But who will marry her? She had such an awful past, and her present is going all that great. So how can her future be better?

Who would marry her anyway? Maybe Ichigo will marry her. He did say he loved her. And he never did waiver from what he said. The man was willing to love her despite her scary past. So why not settle with him? But Aizen would stop her. He always did.

Orihime closed her eyes. Picturing Aizen made her think about her past. There was something familiar about his presence but she couldn't put her finger on it. She shook her head to get the feeling out of her mind.

Orihime moved away from the window and made her way towards her bed. She crawled into the think blankets and closed her eyes.

"Tomorrow is a new day, meaning new opportunities." With that said Orihime went to sleep.

* * *

Ichigo stared into the eyes of his father's best friend Kisuke Urahara.

"What the hell is he doing here old man?" Ichigo asked his father obviously pissed.

Isshin watched his son with serious eyes.

"You asked me if I knew Orihime Inoue and the answer to your question is yes." Ichigo watched in silence as his father and Urahara exchanged glances.

"You see Ichigo, Orihime has a shaky past," Urahara said breaking the silence.

"A police officer told me that." Ichigo said.

"Really? Well she did have her run in with the law."

"You make it seem like she's a criminal."

"Orihime isn't your average criminal but she would have been put in prison."

"For what exactly?" Ichigo asked out of curiosity.

"Murder," Isshin finally spoke. Ichigo felt his heart drop.

"You can't be serious right?" Ichigo glanced at his father then Urahara. The look of solemn took him over the edge. "Orihime wouldn't do that!" Ichigo jumped up from his seat. "She wouldn't even kill a fly any less a human being!"

Isshin raised his hand.

"Ichigo calm down. Orihime went through a lot as a child." He sat down listening to his father continue. "Orihime was raped and abused at a very young age. Her father was an alcoholic gambler and her mother was a prostitute. Her brother Sora, was sent away to live with their grandfather. With him on the other side of town, Orihime was left alone with two reckless people."

"How come no one caught this before Orihime was affected?"

"Because," Urahara said cutting in. "When people finally took notice Sora came and ran away with Orihime." Ichigo stared at Urahara so he can continue. "They lived together for about 3 years. The sad thing about this whole situation is the pain with living with her parents had finally taken its course. The nightmares came, the suspicion of older men, the smell of alcohol. A lot of things triggered Orihime's memory.

"One late night, Sora was worried for Orihime because of her nightmares, and checked on her in the middle of the night. Being that certain things triggered her memory, she had a knife hidden under her pillow. Her mind didn't process that she was in a safe environment as of that time. So hearing the sound of the door creaking open slowly, a looming shadow behind her, and a soft whisper of her name set her mind into defense mood. Her brother was stabbed that night, countless amounts of time.

"When police finally arrived at their home, Sora was dead. Orihime was covered in blood and holding the knife. When they questioned her about what happen she told them everything. From the abuse and rape from her parents to the killing of her brother. When she told them the story she had no emotion or remorse.

"When I finally met with Orihime to understand her mind and her problems I was quickly placed off her case. But I will get to that later."

Isshin watched his son's face change into many different emotions taking in the story he was hearing.

Urahara caught his emotions but continued own with his story.

"Orihime moved to a different town to attend high school in Setagaya, that is why you never saw her at Karakura High School. In Setagaya she lived with her aunt Rangiku Matsumoto and her husband Gin Ichimaru. There she was anti- social, because she was accepting the fact that her brother was out of her life for good.

"Orihime then settle into Tokyo to attend Tokyo University, and she met not only you but Sōsuke Aizen."

Ichigo's eyes widen.

"How the hell do you know him?" asked Ichigo.

"Well isn't that why you're here? To help Orihime get away from Aizen." Isshin said.

Ichigo stared at his father, debating to answer his question.

"Yes…"

"You see Sōsuke Aizen was Orihime's psychologist while Orihime was in the hospital. He is also her Uncle on her father's side. However, Orihime does not know that."

"Which part?" asked Ichigo.

"Both. When I was asked to come off the case, Orihime was getting ready to move away to live with her aunt. Sōsuke was the one to take up her case."

"Why were you taken off the case?" asked Ichigo.

"The main reason was because Aizen had paid the higher ups to take me off and put him on. He had a very special bond with Orihime and he didn't want a stranger, referring to myself, to look into his niece's mind. He felt he can help more than I can ever do."

"Raping her isn't helping her, its killing her!" shouted Ichigo.

"Rape?" Isshin and Urahara stared at each other.

"That twisted bastard took advantage of his own niece. That's fucking sick!" Ichigo was growing irritated. "You know what she told me?" His eyes darted from Urahara's to his father's. "She told me and Tatsuki that she loves that… urgh that sick bastard." He ran a hand through his hair. He was growing more frustrated thinking of Aizen touching Orihime in place that he shouldn't.

"Is it possible… that I'm not cut out to love her?" Ichigo whispered.

Isshin couldn't help but feel his son's pain. Orihime brought something out in his son that he has never seen before. Not even Rukia did this for his son.

"Dad, I don't think I can stop loving her."

Urahara looked at Isshin.

"And you don't have too." Isshin stood up and walked over to his son. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "We will help Orihime anyway we can and save her from Aizen's twisted mind games."

Ichigo stared at his hands. Looking up at his father, he managed to smile.

"Thanks dad."

* * *

Orihime sat in his office the next day.

She had thought of her plan all this morning before entering her classes and during her classes. She was going to end everything today before she lost her mind. He couldn't hold her back anymore. She had to prove to herself that she can survive on her own. She was tired of being taken advantage of.

Orihime played with her blazer's button while waiting for him.

"Classes should have ended already," Orihime sighed.

Hearing footsteps moving towards the wooden door made Orihime jump up from her seat and smooth out her skirt.

"I'm ready," she said to herself.

As the door swung open Orihime gasped seeing the visitor.

"Why are you here?"

* * *

**~Author's Notes~**

**WOOOW!**

**Orihime is a strong girl... all that crap she been through... WOOOHOO WEEEE**

**This chapter (I hope) helped you understand more about Orihime and why Aizen is infatuated with her...**

**Now who is this visitor that has Orihime gasping?**

**Next chapter will reveal Aizen's main plan for Orihime...**

**Until next chapter!**


	11. New Enemies

**~Authors Notes~**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**I apologize for the late update… BUT HERE'S A TREAT**

**You know Hurricane Sandy, then the snow storm, then my laptop's fan going haywire so I have to buy a new fan…**

**But please read along and enjoy**

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ITS CHARACTERS**

* * *

"U… Uncle Gin?" Orihime was in shock seeing her uncle after so many months.

Gin Ichimaru was standing at the door in a silk white suit button down three piece suit, his soft silk silver hair cascading around his narrow eyes was present in front of Orihime.

"Well my goodness. Why isn't it my sweet niece? What are you doing here in Mr. Sōsuke Aizen office… alone?" he asked out of curiosity.

Orihime felt his presence was suffocating.

He stepped into the office closing the door behind him.

"Orihime why are you in Aizen's office alone?" Orihime backed up into the chair she was once sitting in.

"I… was… I was waiting to talk to Professor Aizen, Uncle Gin." Orihime said stuttering.

"About?"

"You know… school," she tried to laugh but stop when his bright sky blue eyes were revealed. Orihime felt a shiver run through her back. Whenever his eyes were revealed through his slits with a frown on his face it proved that he was not happy. Whether it was an answer, question or decision.

She remembers he gave her Aunt Rangiku that same look when she decided to adopt her. However it quickly faded when her aunt whispered sweet words to him. After that day he would smile sarcastically at her. He only put up with her because he was very in love with her aunt.

"Umm… any way… how's Aunt Rangiku? Is she here with you?" Orihime asked nervously.

He continued to watch Orihime. She started fidgeting under his gaze. The strong aura that raided off him made her avert he eyes from his piercing ones.

"My wonderful wife is in town shopping like usual. Maybe we can meet up later and have lunch together. You know… catch up like old times." He grinned.

"I would like that. Until then call me. I have to hurry to my next lecture." Orihime grabbed her backpack and maneuvered around the arm chair and Gin to head towards the door. "See you."

"Orihime…" Orihime turned around to look at her uncle. "Bye bye" he said smirking and waving.

Orihime quickly ran out of the office and continued on out of the building.

Gin watched from the window as she ran towards the next building on the campus.

"What are you doing to my niece Aizen?" Gin quickly turned around to face Aizen who was standing by the open door. Aizen couldn't help but smile at Gin's question.

"Well hello to you Gin, I'm fine and you?" Aizen walked to his desk and took a sit in his chair.

"This is no time for jokes Aizen. What are you doing to my niece?"

"Whatever are you talki-"

"Stop fucking with me Aizen. I'm not the one you should be playing mind games with." Gin made his way towards Aizen's desk.

"Gin," Aizen smiled. "I'm doing the same thing you've been doing all these years. However my methods are more efficient and more effective than your own. You see, I can do things to your niece and get away with it."

* * *

Orihime walked down the path of the campus to her next lecture. Her thoughts kept on drifting toward her Uncle Gin. She didn't know why he was there in the first place but it had something to do with Aizen.

Orihime was still deep in thought when she ran into someone's chest.

"Oh... excuse me. I apologize."

"No it's for it was my fault," said a soft voice.

Orihime looked up and stared in the eyes of empty pits. The emerald colored eyes gave her chills as she stared into them. Orihime has never seen anyone like this on campus.

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention. I was trying to find my next class but I seem to not know which building it is located."

Orihime smiled. "Well I can't help you with that. Let me see your schedule."

"Oh well you have class with me now, so you can follow me." They began walking towards the Xing Hall. "Psychology with Professor Aizen, why did you choose this class?'

"Well you see I have history with Professor Aizen and I heard he is a great professor. I just want to test it out for myself."

"Well I can say he is a great professor. I have learned a lot from him from his lectures. I had no idea he lectured History studies."

"He doesn't."

"But you said you have… oh… I am sorry you meant you've know Professor Aizen from before. I get it I apologize for my silliness." Orihime chuckled to herself mostly.

The man just walked silently next to her. Feeling uncomfortable, Orihime decided to break the silence.

"I'm sorry I never caught your name. Well I should probably introduce myself first. My name is Orihime Inoue."

The man stopped walking and faced Orihime. She came to a full stop and looked towards the lean man.

"Orihime Inoue huh?" He closed his eyes and breathed. "My name… is Ulquiorra Cifer. Nice to finally meet you woman."

* * *

Gin made his way back to meet Rangiku but his mind kept drifting towards Aizen's ridiculous plan.

_"Gin," Aizen smiled. "I'm doing the same thing you've been doing all these years. However my methods are more efficient and more effective than your own. You see, I can do things to your niece and get away with it."_

_"What the hell are you talking about?" Gin asked growing frustrated._

_Aizen smiled as he saw Gin growing angry._

_"Gin… are you getting angry?"_

_"Of course! Not only are you messing with my niece but my wife's pride a joy."_

_"Ah Rangiku, how is she doing?"_

_"Don't push my buttons Aizen…"_

_"Relax." Aizen took off his glasses and smoothed back his hair. "You see Gin my pet Orihime will fall in love once again but not with that child name Ichigo Kurosaki... oh no. But my new specimen name Ulquiorra Cifer. "Aizen began laughing his sinister laugh as Gin looked at the window watching his niece interact with her new found enemy."_

Gin tightened his hands into fist. He was beyond pissed and he couldn't do a damn thing.

* * *

Orihime finally made it home after a long day in the library writing her report for her Child Philosophy class. Closing the door to her apartment, she dropped her bag on the floor and gasped when she saw none other than Aizen sitting in her arm chair in her living room.

"What the hell are you doing here? And how did you get into my house?" Orihime tried to grab an umbrella that leaned against her closet as a weapon for protection.

"My Orihime... my princess Orihime. Yes you are truly troublesome."

"What do you want from me Aizen? I said I don't want to see you again."

"Oh but me dear you have no other choice but to see me. You see I own you my dear."

"What?"

Aizen began to laugh.

"Yes you heard right... I own you."

"How can you own me? That's certainly ridiculous. Get out of my house!"

"Is it ridiculous? Do you care for me to explain my ownership of you?"

Orihime noticing that he wasn't going anywhere shrugged and decided to listen to his story.

"Well some time ago before you were born, your parents were quite a booming couple with an awesome business together. Their stocks were high their accounts flooding over, you know the whole enchilada. Then amongst the years, your sweet brother was born. See Sora was their pin point of success. With him begin born at the right time they knew nothing can go wrong with their lives. They had a successful business and an heir to take over when they retire.

"However things took a turn for the worst. An employee began to rob them blind. Very sad I should say. Their stocks began to crash rapidly and their accounts were growing thin with cash. Sadly through that whole ordeal a beautiful baby girl was born. You Princess Orihime Inoue.

"You were truly unexpected so your parents didn't greet you properly with open arms like loving parents should. Instead they rejected you tremendously. Yikes I should say. But Sora loved you unconditional. But that is another story you happen to know already, so back to your parents. Now with the employee robbing them blind the employer left them nothing to hold on to. Your parents believing they will forever be successful had nothing to fall back on.

"Now your parents should have known the biggest success about being a business owner is to _always_ have plans for crisis no matter what the situation maybe. So with their business hitting rock bottom, your father took up drinking and began gambling the small amount of savings they had left. Your mother growing frustrated with you father's antics and getting sexual frustrated seek other men's embrace.

"With everything growing crazy and haywire in your household your parents began to verbally and sexually abusing you. Sweet Sora not liking the abuse tried to save you by running away with you but was caught by your father in his drunken state. That didn't end too well for the both of you. The next day your brother was shipped to the country side to live with your grandfather leaving you alone with you parents."

Orihime began to lose all feelings in her legs.

"I don't understand? Are you saying I was a mistake in my parent's perfect life?" Tears began to form in Orihime's eyes. She was beginning to doubt her very existence.

"Princess, of course not. Yet again you were unexpected."

"How do you know so much?"

"Hmmm I'm going to get to that now. You see your parents thought they could escape their turmoil by gambling, drinking, and prostituting but they thought wrong. The government took hold of their accounts and they were close to losing their home. Being so they came to someone looking for a way out of foreclosure. 'Desperate times for desperate measures', your father would say. The person that they came to wanted a form of payment to help rekindle their debt but your parents had nothing to offer. Your mother tried to use her body but the person didn't want something so old and used up. So instead of that they had use their last option, you."

"Wait! They used me as collateral? To save themselves?! "

"If you want it put lightly... then yes they did."

"Oh my Kami! "Orihime's legs finally gave out and she slumped to the floor. "Sora didn't know about this?"

"I'm afraid not. Remember he was on the country side with your grandfather."

Orihime grabbed her ears and began weeping. Aizen slowly got up from the armchair and made his way towards her. He knelt down in front of Orihime and softly removed her hands from her ears.

Orihime looked up with tear stained cheeks and puffing red eyes.

"But how do you fit into this? I don't understand?"

"Ahh but where do I fit into that story? I shall tell you" Aizen smiled deviously. "You see princess; I'm the one who bought you."

* * *

**~Author's Notes~**

**Wow… I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I did, I really enjoyed writing it too.**

**Now the history about Aizen and Orihime and their connection has been clarified.**

**Please review…**

**By the way the next update will take a while but I will try to give it to you soon. _**


	12. Seeking Strength

**This is ridiculous. My absence was too long. 6 months!**

**But I should apologize. I had family and boyfriend issues. Everyone will forever have family issues but my new boyfriend who happens to be my best friend who is also in the army that was deployed to Korea for 3 years... I would say that's a big issue but writing these stories takes my mind from being lonely.**

**But I shall not abandon my readers again.**

**But I also thank you for you patients.**

**With that said... ENJOY!**

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ITS CHARACTERS**

* * *

Aizen watched Orihime's eyes grow into saucers when he mentioned his ownership over her.

"My dear princess, how I wanted to have you to myself all these years." Aizen smirked rubbing her tear stained cheek.

"You bought me from my parents? But that's insane!" Orihime jumped up from his presence.

"I could have had you but Sora came back earlier than expected and stole you away from me. It took me a very long time to track you both down. That man is quite smart, your brother. When I finally found the both of you, you happen to murder him leaving my hands clean, thank you for that." Orihime gasped. "But I have you now. You are all mine my princess."

"You don't own me you bastard!"

"Such terrible language from my brother's child."

"Brother's child?" Orihime couldn't focus on all the news that was being thrown at her. "You're my father's brother? You can't be my uncle!" She began to shake with fear watching his devious smirk.

"Yes my drunken brother abandoning my sweet princess. You know I'm the one that gave you your sweet name. So technically you are my child."

"I'm not your child you prick!" Orihime grabbed up the umbrella she was using as a weapon to defend herself. "Get out of my house and don't come back!" Tears still rolled down her cheeks as she still tried to process her past.

"My parents… they wouldn't do something that foul despite their bad choices. They wouldn't sell their only daughter."

"Ah princess, you are in the stage of denial. Something we talked about not too long ago."

"What?" Orihime became more confused.

"Oh my dear your memory, don't you remember I was your psychologist after you murdered your brother Sora?"

"No," Orihime closed her eyes and shook her head, "No you weren't."

Aizen stood from his kneeling position. Orihime jumped from his movements. She watched his body move with grace as he made his way towards her. Her breath was caught in her throat. She stumbled back but her back ran into her front door. She lifted the umbrella as a defense weapon but he slapped it from her hands. Orihime gasped in shock. His arms slammed against the door trapping her in between him and the door.

"Why did you forget me?"

Orihime felt his harsh breath on her face. She was trapped. Why was she defenseless around him?

"Please don't hurt me," she whispered.

Aizen smirked.

* * *

Thursday morning Ichigo waited for Orihime to come to the café. He was a nervous wreck. He asked Tatsuki about Orihime's morning schedule so he can talk to her about her little charade she puts on for him and Tatsuki.

He watched as every person entered and left the café looking for the auburn hair beauty but he was shortly distracted when he saw a pale hand land on his table. Ichigo looked up into emerald eyes. Those eyes reminded him of a dead soul.

"You are Ichigo Kurosaki right?" The steady voice asked.

"What of it and who hell are you?" Ichigo asked the person.

"I'll take that as a yes and my name is no concern of you," they replied.

"So why the hell must you know my name and I can't know yours?" asked Ichigo growing furious.

The person sighed.

"My name is Ulquiorra Cifer if you must know."

"What do you want Chief Ukulele?"

Ulquiorra stared at Ichigo as if he has grown two heads and six eyeballs.

"What?" asked Ichigo growing frustrated.

"I believe you know Ms. Orihime Inoue?"

Ichigo stood up abruptly knocking over his seat and getting everyone's attention in the café.

"Where is she?"

"Did I say she was missing?" Ulquiorra said unpleasantly.

Ichigo slowly averted his eyes from Ulquiorra's dead eyes. He quickly turned around and fixed his chair. Noticing everyone's undivided attention on him, he scowled so everyone can continue on with their conversations.

"Kurosaki, let's go for a walk." Ulquiorra gracefully turned his back to Ichigo and exited the café without another word. Ichigo growing agitated from this guy's gracefulness grabbed his backpack and followed the man.

"What do want with Orihime?" asked Ichigo finally catching up with Ulquiorra.

"I don't want anything from Orihime. It is you that wants something from her." Ichigo was confused. Ulquiorra noticing his confusion elaborated more on his comment. "Orihime is a broken woman and what you want from her is, I believe you emotional people call it love?"

Ichigo stopped walking and stared straight at Ulquiorra's slender form. He noticed Ichigo's presence not following him; he turned to watch Ichigo's emotion escaulate on his facial expressions.

"Why do you want to know?" Ichigo finally asked breaking the silence.

"I don't want to know. I can careless about love but you however seek it from her."

Ichigo clicked his tongue. "You make me sound desperate."

"You can sound desperate if you want to but I must warn you, you will not have Orihime."

"What the hell does that mean?" Ichigo shouted.

"Just as I said it. That woman is broken beyond repair."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Ichigo clenched his fist. "I can help her damnit!"

"Ichigo Kurosaki… you are not a hero. You are still a child."

"What?"

"Orihime does not need a child to protect her."

"What the fu-"

"If you excuse me Ichigo Kurosaki, I have class." With that said Ulquiorra turned abruptly and made his way to the West Building.

"Hey!" yelled Ichigo trying to get his attention, but Ulquiorra continued to walk on. "At least tell me she's okay?"

Ulquiorra stopped walking.

"I'm sorry Kurosaki, but Orihime Inoue does not concern or belong to you. She belongs to my master Sōsuke Aizen. You must not associate with her no longer. If you do, you will not only hurt yourself but you will be risking the life of Ms. Inoue. Good day."

Ichigo watched Ulquiorra vanish into the building.

"Should I really give up on her?"

* * *

Orihime sat in class daydreaming not paying attention to her surroundings as her fellow peers talked about the upcoming weekend.

Orihime heard parts of their conversation about a party being held at the café this coming Saturday, but her mind went back to Aizen and his ownership over her.

_Aizen smirked._

_He grabbed her chin._

"_You will come with me and stay with me. This Saturday you will be moving in with me and become my servant. I will be your master and you will fulfill my every need or desire I request. Do you understand?_

_Orihime shook her head trying to loosen his grip on her chin. He gripped her face so she couldn't escape._

"_I don't think you understand I own you. I have power over you and a lot of things. I can make things and people disappear." Orihime gasped. "Yes even people. Your sweet Ichigo Kurosaki is being surveillance now, so don't let me send out the call to eliminate him." Orihime started sobbing. "So will you come with me?" _

Orihime jumped when she felt a familiar presence tap her slender shoulder.

"Ulquiorra you frightened me."

"I apologize Ms. Inoue."

Orihime smiled. "I told you to just call me Orihime. No need for formality."

"Yes of course… Orihime." Ulquiorra watched Orihime slowly fade back into her daydream. "M... Orihime, I'm glad to see you made it home safely."

"Yea…"

Ulquiorra cleared his throat. "I know it isn't my business but what are you thinking about?"

Orihime sighed. "A nightmare I had last night. It was sad and scary at the same time."

"Clear to share with me?"

Orihime forced a smile. "If you don't mind I rather keep it to myself. I'm sorry."

"Please don't stress it. I understand your right to privacy." Ulquiorra turned his attention to the professor that entered into the class lecture.

"Ms. Orihime Inoue?" called the professor.

Orihime still daydreaming felt a soft tap from Ulquiorra. She slowly turned to him and saw him pointing at the professor.

"Yes?"

"Ah Ms. Inoue, the headmaster is asking for your presences." Orihime sighed while gathering her things.

"Thank you Professor."

Ulquiorra watched as Orihime exited the classroom knowing who is calling for her presences.

* * *

Ichigo sat outside still thinking about Ulquiorra's threat.

"Orihime…" he whispered.

"What?"

Ichigo jumped from the voice behind him. He turned around to see Orihime standing so beautifully.

"Oh Kami Orihime, you're alright." He jumped off the bench and stood in front of her. Orihime took a step back. "What's wrong?"

Orihime averted her eyes from Ichigo's concerned eyes.

"I'm going to see the headmaster."

"Wait, that's a good thing right?"

"What do you mean?" Orihime asked.

"Well you're going to report Aizen for his power over you. Right?"

"Why would I do something like that?"

"Orihime tell me you're joking right?"

"Does it look like I'm laughing?" Orihime asked sarcastically.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. That man is abusing you and you _don't_ want to report him?"

"Why would I report him? It'll be false accusations."

"What the fuck? What the hell does that mean? False accusation, Tatsuki and I are witnesses. We'll back you up no matter what. So report the bastard."

"Stop screwing with me Ichigo!"

Ichigo jumped at Orihime's raised voice.

"What are you talking about Orihime? I'm not trying to do anything to you but help you." Ichigo frowned when he saw Orihime's body begin to shake. "Orihime-"She dropped her backpack on the ground.

"Look and I'm going to tell you this one last time." She walked up to Ichigo and pushed him. "Stay the HELL AWAY FROM ME! Aizen and are in love. I love him more than anything in this world. He's _my_ lover so leave me..." Orihime started choking on her tears as they rolled down her face. "Please… go and leave me alone."

Orihime fell to her knees and started sobbing.

Ichigo couldn't watch as she broke down crying for a man she did not love.

"You don't love him Orihime."

"What is wrong with you Ichigo?" Orihime looked up to see Ichigo holding out a hand for her to grab.

"Stand up. Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love him." Orihime slapped his hand away.

"No." She stood up as her tears continued to fall. She grabbed her backpack off the floor and started to walk towards the headmaster's quarters.

Ichigo watched as she walked away. He clenched his fist. All he's been doing is watching her walk away with her back towards him. He hated watching her walk with such shame. He is going to protect her whether she likes it or not.

"Wait!" Orihime stopped walking and turned towards Ichigo.

"What?'

"If you're not going to report him, I'll do it."

"Ichigo I don't have time for this." She turned around and continued to walk away. Ichigo didn't know what came over him but he chased Orihime. He grabbed her by her arm and swung her around to face him. "What th-"

Ichigo grabbed Orihime's face and kissed her.

Orihime dropped her backpack and tried squirm from his grip on her. His hand moved to her back and pushed her on his body. Orihime lift her hands to push him away. All the memories from their first night meeting came rushing to her. From his soft lips on hers to the way his hands played with her hair. But that first kiss was soft and romantic. However this kiss was forcefully and demanding. Orihime loved his forcefulness.

Ichigo licked her bottom lip asking for access to her sweet paradise. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he granted him full access so can he devour her. The way his tongue wrestled with her own sent shivers down her spin. She could taste all of him. He tasted so rough. Orihime couldn't take it anymore so she finally gave in and kissed him back with just as much force.

However Ichigo was the dominant one; all she could do is moan into the kiss. Ichigo pulled her hair so her head could lean to the side so he can deepen the kiss. He made small circles on her back receiving exciting moans from her. Her legs began growing weak from lack of oxygen. Realizing this he finally let her go. Orihime whined missing his warmth.

Ichigo watched as she took deep breaths and tried to gain back her composure.

"Now I'm going to tell you this one last time Orihime Inoue. I want… no I _will_ protect you and I won't let that man have you."

"Why Ichigo… why do you want to protect someone like me?" Ichigo smiled at her question.

"Because Orihime, I love you."

Orihime gasped.

* * *

**Now ladies and gentleman this chapter is...**

**Well I don't know you tell me lol _**

**All I can say is that the next chapter will have major spiciness I can picture it now.**

**Please review and share what's on your mind.**


End file.
